Harry Potter's Hell
by Razorblade Lullaby
Summary: The summer after Sirus dies is going to be the worst for Harry, the Dursley's don't take the warning to heart. rated R for child abuse and self mutalation. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I would like to own Snape though, only to have my wicked way with him. ;)

The sting of the belt brought one Harry Potter down to his knees. Harry could feel the buckle rip open the flesh on his back. Harry wouldn't scream anymore, That would only make it worse.

This time Harry was being beaten because he came back. And the Dursley's were fed up. After what happened last year, and the year before, and even the year before that, the Dursley's didn't care about the treats and such from the party and such. They wanted Harry out, he was old enough in their eyes to be on his own. Harry knew he would have to stay with them because of the wards his Aunt Petunia had over him.

Uncle Vernon even let Dudley join in these times now, Dudley used his Smelting's Stick .Harry couldn't even fight back because that would mean he had to use his magic. He would be expelled for sure, even though Umbridge was gone. Although in the past that was never the case…. No, he wouldn't use his magic. Harry believed that he deserved them. After what he did to Sirus, he was beginning to believe what the Dursley's were saying to him.

When Uncle Vernon and Dudley were finished beating him, he was thrown back into his cupboard. Harry just sat there, almost wishing they had continued, he wanted to distract himself from the pain and blackness that was slowly taking over his heart and mind. He deserved way more pain for what he did. Harry then took out the razor blade that was in the elastic band of his underwear. Harry just sat there and stared at it for a while. Harry liked the feel of the blade, the coldness almost matching the growing coldness in his heart. Harry slowly brought the razor to his arm, not to kill, just to make the pain stop temporarily. He dragged it through his skin. '_**Come on, just get the vain and end this pain forever…no one will even notice you've gone… your so weak, you can't even get rid of the pain…**' _said a voice deep inside of Harry. He finished drawing the pain from him and mopped up the blood with his already filthy shirt. He fell deeper into the darkness that was surrounding him and went to a fitful sleep, still having visions of the Dark Lord. Something inside him wished for him never to wake up.

Only mere hours later, he was roughly awoken by Uncle Vernon's hands. "Wake up boy, you have chores to do!' Vernon smacked Harry and left him lying in the cupboard. As Harry sat up he couldn't help but notice the pain radiating from his back. He could barely move , but got right to work anyway, grinding his teeth at the pain.

Harry had to scrub the floors, and the carpets, and then rake the leaves out in the gardens, and wash the walls, the windows. And when he was done he could polish the silver, make supper for the family (who had gone out for the day, Dudley with his gang, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia god knows where) and then when the family got home he could wash the car, inside and out. Everything was to be done by hand.

Harry had been working for 14 hours solidly and had done most of the inside stuff. He was moving so slowly because of his back. Dudley and his gang had decided to come and give Harry his welcoming home gift right at that moment. They barged into the house, tracking mud everywhere. Everything that Harry had just painstakingly cleaned was dirty again. Harry knew they had probably jumped in the mud right before coming inside. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were due home any minute. Harry braces himself mentally. This was going to be a rough night.

He hastily tried to get as much done before they did actually get home. He had reduced mobility, due to his back. Whenever Harry tried to clean something Dudley or one of his gang was there to prevent him. They pushed Harry around and when Harry fell, They picked him up and carried him over to the stove, which was heated up for Harry to begin cooking supper with. They took him right over and held him above the heat. Then they started to lower him further. Harry tried so hard to fight against it, but they were way too strong. They placed him on the stovetop chest down and held him in place. The heat burned through his overlarge clothes, and was soon touching Harry's bare flesh. At first Harry couldn't feel anything. When he did he began to try and get away, but the four pairs of hands were still holding him down. Harry screamed as the heat burned spirals onto his chest, shoulder, stomach, and a spot right near his genitals. Harry unconsciously used his spontaneous magic. He threw the boys away from him and rolled off the stove.

Harry landed with a thud on the floor. The air smelt like burning flesh, and Harry looked down at the burns now covering his body.

Harry heard the car pull up, and his heart sank to somewhere on the bottoms of his feet. Harry knew he was going to get it for using magic on Dudley. And the house was dirtier now then before he had started.

The key in the lock, handle turning slowly, Harry closed his eyes and wished to go back into his darkness, his sanctuary.

"what is that god awful smell?" Was the first thing that Harry heard, then 'Jesus Christ! This place is even more disgusting then when we left! Both times Aunt Petunia, Then Uncle Vernon; 'Boy! BOY! Get your ass here now and explain yourself!' Vernon was too busy yelling for Harry that he didn't notice the four boys basically thrown into his kitchen table. Petunia did and she rushed over, making sure they were alright. Vernon then noticed Harry lying just below the stove, and stormed over. He turned off the stove, and then looked down at Harry. Ignoring the burns, Vernon picked Harry up, and shook him in front of his face. "What the hell are you playing at?! You're going to do all the chores assigned to you before you sleep tonight! Now hurry up and fix us our supper!" Vernon then dropped him and went over to Dudley. "What happened son?" Dudley moaned. His cronies went back to their homes. Later that night when Petunia went upstairs, Dudley spoke four words that could probably get Harry killed 'He used his magic' Vernon went a deep red in the face. He turned to Harry, "is that true?" Harry only looked at the floor. Vernon took of his belt and told Harry to undress himself, Dudley had to restrain himself from laughing. Vernon whipped Harry's whole body, making sure that he hit the burns even harder then he would normally. Dudley then went upstars to bed. Vernon then made sure that all the chores were done well, and that they lived up to Petunia's standards of clean before he threw Harry in his cupboard.

Harry had never been full-body-whipped before and never wanted to have the experience again. Vernon whipped him for almost an hour, while Dudley watched. Harry was still expected to do the chores he had been assigned that day. He did, with Vernon watching closely the whole time. Harry did not give then the pleasure of hearing him scream. That would only encourage them farther. Harry thought his right arm had been broken when he had bee thrown in his cupboard but it only turned out to be a minor pain. Harry was too tired to sleep. Harry began to wonder why his friends hadn't even wrote to him yet. Come to think of it, Harry hadn't seen Hedwig since he left Hogwarts Harry hoped she was alright, and glad she had escaped.

Harry wanted so much to scream all his pain away, but couldn't open his mouth. Instead he found his razor blade and made the pain flow away. Harry hoped his friends hadn't forgotten him over the summer.

On his birthday, Hedwig finally showed up. She brought a fleet of owls with her, bearing gifts from his friends. It was the usual gifts, candy from Ron and the Weasleys, a Book from Hermione, an interesting thing from Hagrid, and loads of cards. He read them all and then took out his still shrunken trunk, and placed everything inside. He still had the sweets he had bought from the trolley on the ride back. Harry had placed a charm on the food so that it wouldn't go bad, no matter how long it stayed in his trunk for. Harry hoped these new things would also last. The last owl to arrive had the Hogwart's crest on it. Harry opened it and read Dumbledor's letter. In the letter there was a ticket for the train. Harry read in the letter that it was also a portkey to be activated ten minutes before the train was to leave for Hogwarts. He put the letter in his trunk and closed it. Harry didn't want to risk putting the ticket in his trunk because he wasn't sure if he would be able to get it out again.

Harry was so into reading the letters, he didn't even notice Dudley come up from behind him with his Smelting's stick, looking about ready to hit a home run. Dudley swung as hard as he could and got Hedwig where her head connected to her body, and she fell to the ground like a rock. Dudley swung again and hit Harry right in the back of the head. Harry also fell. Dudley searched Harry's pockets for the things he was handling earlier.

He didn't understand the trunk and was just content in shaking hoping to break something. He found the ticket and ripped it up, just for the hell of it and left Harry there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry woke up slowly. The first thing he noticed was Hedwig on the ground. Panic swept through him, for Hedwig never went on the ground. Harry went to pick her up. Her body was already cold and starting the process of rigor mortis. Harry fought the tears, because even though he thought he was alone, he knew there was always someone watching. He started digging a grave for her with to tools. He worked hard, also burring his pain along with Hedwig. When he stood up to get her again, he finally noticed his trunk and ticket lying on the ground. His eyes threatened tears again. Dudley had ripped up his ticket, his lifeline. Now he was stuck with the Dursleys for a whole year before school started again.

Harry decided that he was going to run away. There was no way he was going to be able to stay here one more then he should have. Harry knew he could never run away. Dumbledore had told him at the end of last year about the wards his Aunt Petunia held over him. Harry knew that if he was constantly out of the wards the Dark Lord would hunt him down no problem. So Harry had to stay. Harry began to constantly wonder if Death was any better then this hell. Harry sat in the driveway for almost four hours after he woke up. Harry gave a deep sigh and headed for the house. The darkness of the house scared Harry, because that meant Aunt Petunia and Dudley were probably asleep already.

Would Uncle Vernon be sleeping as well? Harry doubted it, but the thought got Harry's heart to beat again. He reached the door and tried it. Locked. Harry knocked quietly, praying that no one would answer. Harry had started going to the window he knew was broken to get inside. He heard movement. Someone large coming to the front door. What little that was left of Harry's heart dropped to somewhere underneath his feet.

Harry wanted to run away screaming but his Gryffindor courage pulled through for him. Harry stayed rooted to where he stood as Uncle Vernon opened the door. A wicked smile came across Vernon's face. " I wondered when you would come crawling back. Inside now!" Vernon yelled, probably not caring if the neighbor's heard.

As Harry walked past Vernon, he could smell the alcohol. As Harry started towards his cupboard, Vernon stopped him "Oh no, don't think you get it that easy, freak! Go stand in the living room. Harry did as told, not wanting to upset his Uncle more upset for the man now had Harry at his mercy for an entire year.

As Vernon came into the living room, he began to fumble with his belt. Harry just stood and watched. Vernon spent a long while fiddling with the belt buckle; being so drunk he probably couldn't see anymore then five of everything. Harry was almost able to hope that he wouldn't get beaten, but no such luck for just as Harry barely even started to hope Vernon became frustrated.

"Come here boy" Harry walked over, not wanting to hear the next words he knew would be next, "undo it" Vernon said. Harry fell to his knees before his Uncle and got the belt buckle undone, then pulled the belt from Vernon's pant loops. Harry gave the belt to Vernon and stood up and took two steps back. Vernon now with the weapon in hand almost became a little sober. The evil smile came back. 'Strip down" Harry stood still; wonder why the hell Vernon would ask that. With Harry's hesitation, Vernon whipped the belt and struck Harry across the face, beyond caring if anyone saw. Harry didn't even flinch, just stood there and took it. "Strip down boy, or I'll do it for you" Vernon growled.

Harry barely hesitated before he started removing his clothes, leaving his knickers. "Those too" Vernon said, way too calm. Harry obliged. Harry was standing before his Uncle, completely naked, basically offering himself to his drunken Uncle.

Vernon made the first hit. He whipped the belt and got Harry right in one of the most painful spots of the burn on his shoulder. Harry forced his pain out of him; he would not show Vernon that it hurt for that would only feed his drunkenness.

The makeshift whip whistled around Harry. Harry knew that if he stood there long enough the alcohol would catch up on his Uncle; Harry wished this would be soon. Harry set his mind to count the amount of bottles Vernon had consumed before he came to the house. Harry had counted six total bottles of Vernon's favorite drink, rum, three of which were empty. Harry wondered how Vernon was able to move.

Vernon was pleased whenever he heard the belt scream through the air, Vernon was even more please when he felt the belt come in contact with Harry's bare flesh. Vernon would have been elastic if he had heard the freak scream. Vernon realized that he hadn't heard the boy scream in a while, and then the alcohol caught up with Vernon, not letting him know what it made his body do next.

Harry watched as Vernon hesitated for a second. Harry watched as Vernon passed out inside his own head, leaving the Demon called Alcohol running his Uncle's body. Harry's brain was screaming at him to get away, because it knew it was going to get much worse.

Harry didn't move as Vernon's hand came out of nowhere and cupped his limp penis. "Come on now, you should be excited about this. You are staying with us for a whole year. You should be glad that we are going to let you have whatever room in the house, all the food you want and everything your heart desires." Harry could almost taste the sarcasm his Uncle was spewing from his big mouth. With his words Vernon brought the belt flying faster then Harry could see, and struck Harry's penis hard enough to draw blood. Harry forced himself not to scream, hoping his magic would come and rescue him.

Vernon whipped Harry's penis until it was basically a lacerated piece of flesh. Vernon cupped him again causing pain to fly through Harry. The tears came, there was no way he could fight them anymore. "Still not excited huh? Well, I'm going to have to change that" His beady eyes boring deep into Harry's soul. Vernon threw him onto the ground chest up and began to stroke Harry's whipped penis. Harry began to whimper. Vernon only smiled. Vernon found Harry's entrance and slid his fat finger inside Harry. Harry couldn't stop the moan from escaping his throat. A second finger. Harry wanted to scream as he felt his bleeding penis become hard at his Uncle's touch. A third finger.

"NO!" Harry screamed inside his head, but did nothing to stop the abuse on the outside.

Vernon started pumping his fingers in and out of Harry, casing waves of pleasure to course through Harry. As Harry was starting to come, Vernon reached once more for Harry's penis. He never made it, for Vernon started to scream in agony. Harry looked up and saw that his Uncle's hand was burning. Harry rolled away and found his quickly found his clothes and even quicker he got dressed. Harry watched his Uncle writhe about on the floor. Watched as the fire engulfed him, but didn't burn anything else. Harry heard something above him come to life. Harry looked around and found Vernon's wallet and keys beside the chair he was drinking from. Harry rushed over and grabbed both, then flew to the door and ran outside, ignoring the pain pulsating through his body. Harry ran to the car and raced to open the door. Harry got in and jammed the keys into the ignition, turned the key and backed out from the driveway. Harry turned the steering wheel, wondering how he had learned how to do that. Harry looked back and saw Aunt Petunia staring at the blob that used to be her husband. Petunia looked up and Harry saw the rage that came through her body. Harry raced away, not caring where he went.

Harry drove until he ran out of gas, and then started walking. It wasn't long before Harry realized where he was; Downtown Surrey. Harry tried to remember what the place was that led him to Diagon Alley. Admitting defeat Harry decided to just wander around until he came to something familiar, not realizing that that could take a long time seeing as he never had been to Downtown Surrey. After Harry walked around for almost three hours in what seemed like a circle, it became so that Harry couldn't see where he was walking anymore, just staring blankly ahead of him.

Harry found a camping store and remembered the wallet he had taken. When he looked into it he found that his uncle had recently gone to the back and had withdrew a lot of money. Harry went into the store to see if he could find a sleeping bag or something to fight the cold of the night. Harry found a black sleeping back that could compact into a little bag no bigger then Harry's out stretched hand. Harry purchased it and left the store. Harry found an alley that wasn't being used so he stretched out hi sleeping bag and curled himself inside hoping that no one came near.

Harry's dream went from his friends to watching a man who had displeased Voldermort being tortured. Harry watched as the Death Eaters cast numerous hexes and curses at him. Harry tried to stop some of the spells by using himself as a shield.

Harry awoke in a cold sweat, and then almost had a heart failure when he didn't remember where he was for a second. Harry got and packed away his sleeping bag, and began to wander again.

This became Harry's routine for the next couple of months. One day after wandering the whole day and ending up nowhere, Harry gave up. He went to flag a cab down and gave him the address of his relatives. The world flew by and Harry sat and just let it. Wondering what fate bestowed him when he got back to the Dursley's, Harry's soul felt like it was being crushed. When they got there, Harry paid the cabbie and got out of the car. Harry noticed that the house looked very empty. Harry walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. No one came. Harry rang it again. Nothing. Harry walked over to the broken window and crawled through, receiving a large cut going up his arm, Harry remembered about the razor blade hidden in his underwear.

As Harry entered, he received a stench that insulted his nose bitterly._ What the hell could that possibly be?_ Harry thought to himself as he walked through the house. Harry entered the living room and knew. The corpse of his Uncle was still there. Harry went upstairs. That house was very quiet, Harry didn't like it. As Harry walked by his Aunt and Uncle's room he noticed water was running in the bathroom just off from their closet. _Good, I'm not here alone_ Harry went past and went to Dudley's room. He wasn't there. _Must be at school_ Harry went into the second bedroom and laid down on the bed, waiting for what Petunia would say when she found him. Harry fell asleep.

Harry was allowed to sleep longer then he expected. Harry got up and decided to get up and go downstairs to figure out what he was going to about the body downstairs. As he walked by his Aunt and Uncle's room for the second time, he noticed again that that the water was running. _Still?_ Harry figured that is must have been almost four hours when he came upstairs. Harry slowly stepped into the room, and not even a second later jumped back. The floor was sopping wet! Harry had already made his decision, and continued sloshing through the carpet and reached that bathroom. Suspecting what he would find on the other side of the door, Harry made sure that he wasn't going to scream. Harry opened the door. There in the bathtub was Aunt Petunia, fully clothed. Harry stopped the water. Then drained the tub. Harry picked up his Aunt's corpse and carried it downstairs and placed it with her husband's. Harry took out his trunk and simply asked it to give him his wand, wondering why he had never thought if it before. Harry figured that since he had already killed Vernon, that he should dispose of the bodies before him. Harry cast a spell

And watched as the bodies disappeared, hopefully to find a grave or something.

Harry put the trunk back into his pocket but kept his wand out. Harry went back upstairs. Barely even ten minutes went by before the Owl from the Ministry of Magic. For some reason this gave Harry hope. Harry took the letter and opened it, then already knowing what the letter had to say, Harry then conjured a quill and began to write. Waiting for the next owl to come. The owl came without delay. Harry told it that he needed a favor from it. Harry attached his letter before the owl had time to protest. "I need you to take this to a Hogwart's Staff member at the school. Harry watched as the owl flew away in the direction he hoped for Hogwart's. Now all Harry had to do was wait.

Harry began to think. He knew he had killed his Uncle, but it wasn't on purpose, he was being raped, and his magic had finally come to save him. Harry saw the look of rage that had taken over Petunia as he had sped away, Harry then wondered why Petunia had killed herself, and where in the world Dudley could be. Harry went into Dudley's room and searched around, not finding anything, he moved to his relative's room. He found the note from Dudley. It basically said that Dudley was gone, because he was scared that Harry would come back and do the same thing to him. _Well that is why Aunt Petunia killed herself then._

Harry went down to his cupboard and gingerly got the razor blade from the elastic in his underwear. Harry cut himself deep because he knew this was all his fault. Harry felt the darkness creep up on him, but kept it at bay while he continued to cut himself. Suddenly Harry turned and saw the figure his Death had taken. Harry let the figure come up and kneel beside him. Death held Harry close, whispering his pain away. Harry let himself be comforted by Death. Death was in face the only one who knew what was happening inside of Harry. Death was the only one who knew what to do. Death was the only thing keeping Harry Potter alive. Death stayed with Harry until Harry was ready to go back.

When Harry woke up he painfully got up and went to have a shower because he hadn't had one in a couple of days. Harry rummaged around in Dudley's room for some clean clothes. Harry started the shower and kept it cold, for that was the temperature that wouldn't hurt as much while it was flowing over his broken body. Harry washed carefully, not even touching his penis because the lacerations were still throbbing painfully. When Harry was done, he carefully got dressed and placed his trunk back into his pocket and went downstairs, and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Snape watched the student eating their breakfasts. He was only one of the people not worried about Potter's disappearance, nor did he care. _It' s probably his own fault he isn't here_ and Snape wouldn't be surprised if that were true. Snape listened to the rumors flying around as to why Potter wasn't there. Some were as boring as Potter had died. Other students imagined Potter had died in some courageous way. Some of them were interesting, but most of them were repetitive. Snape heard that Potter was locked away somewhere because Potter had gone crazy, some students pushed that it was probably Snape himself that was holding the Golden boy hostage. Snape got a kick out of that one, for he would probably go crazy first before pulling a stunt like that. These rumors were flying everywhere and if Potter returned, Snape was sure more would fly.

This was one of the reasons to why Snape hated him so, because even while he wasn't here, everyone still talked about him. Everyone loved him.

As the morning mail came in a flurry of wings, Snape watched as a very proper looking owl flew over to the staff table. As the owl flew overhead as if deciding who to drop the letter to Snape recognized it as one of the Ministry or Magic's. Snape paled as the owl dropped it to him and flew away. Snape watched the letter fall, hoping it would burn or something. It didn't.

The letter was un-addressed. Snape wondered why it would give it to him then and not the headmaster. Snape read the letter anyway, already planning a return owl chewing out the M.O.M. On the front of the letter it stated that one Harry Potter had used a disappearing spell at 3:42pm earlier that morning. _Why that hell is the bird delivering it to me then? _Snape then turned the letter over. The back was filled with a very messy scrawl.

Snape read it naturally. It read as follows:

I don't know who is receiving this, but I hope you will help me. 

My name is Harry Potter and I need someone to come and collect me for school. I have missed a lot I understand to make up for that I will do all the work that I have missed, you have my word in writing. I wasn't able to get the train as my cousin shredded my ticket. I'm afraid I can't tell you where I was for the other few months. I apologize for being a nuisance, it's all my fault this happened anyway so don't go blaming.

Harry Potter

It was so annoying as how the child could even ramble in a letter. Snape waited until after breakfast to share this with the headmaster.

"Albus, can I steal a minute of your time?" Snape said to Dumbledore as everyone was leaving the Great Hall for classes.

"Of course Severus, can we meet in my office in just 5 minutes? I have a quick errand I have to attend to." Snape nodded and went right up to the office and let himself in to wait.

Dumbledore was exactly 5 min. As he stepped in the door, he asked Severus if he wanted a cup of tea or a lemon drop.

"I'll think I'm going to decline your offer Albus, thanks."

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about then Severus?" Dumbledore asked as he poured himself a cup of tea and then put a lemon drop in it. Snape, who preferred his tea to be black, tried very had not to curl his lip.

"As I'm sure you know that I received a letter this morning, I came to talk to about its contents. It is from Potter, he is saying in his letter that he missed the train because his cousin shredded his ticket. Potter wants someone to collect him for school and says he will make up what he has missed, though I hardly believe that last part Headmaster. The letter was not addressed to anyone, and I'm curious as to why I was the one who received it, and not you."

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer to that one Severus. What do you think we should do?"

I want to leave him there so he could learn a lesson in responsibility, and I'll bet that next year he will not let his cousin near his ticket. "Well, Dumbldore, I think that we should arrange to have him collected" Were the words that escaped Snape's lips. The Headmaster thought of this for a moment, then said, with his eyes twinkling with what could only mean trouble for Snape, replied,

"Who do you think we should send?"

"I would assume his Head of House, Professor McGonagall, Or Professor Hagrid. Those would be my first two guesses. But--" Snape stopped because of the look in the Headmaster's eyes, a look he knew all too well.

"Professors McGonagall and Hagrid are both teaching a class as we speak."

"Well I'm sure you can take time to go and collect him?" Snape said as he paled further.

"I won't be able to take the time to make time until at least Thursday of next week. Who does that leave than?"

Snape did not like how this conversation was going, he was running out of people to suggest to collect Potter. He even wanted to go out on a limb and say that the new DADA (Professor Qurie) teacher would be able to collect him, but Snape had already seen the sparkle in the Headmaster's eyes, and that it would probably be him forced to go. Almost any other teacher would have been bounding out the door already to collect him, but no it going to be him to rescue the annoyance of the century.

Snape never answered the Headmaster's question, and Dumbledore, the man that should be elected for the second most manipulative man in the wizarding world, said "you, my dear have an empty classroom right now don't you?"

"Albus, I will not go and collect Potter, he is practically the bane of my existence…" Snape's words were lost for the second time today. Snape hated it when he the door knew he was being used. Snape had had enough stood up menacingly, though he knew it would accomplish nothing, and stormed out, letting the door slam behind him and stalked down to his dungeons, looking for any student stupid enough to be in his way. Dumbledore let him go with sorrow in his eyes. He had so much anger. Dumbledore wrote down instructions on what Snape was to do and sent them by fire. Dumbledore then sighed and prepared fir the six meetings he had scheduled that day.

When Snape reached his quarters he was still fuming, even having docked points off some first-year Gryffindors for just being in the hallway. Snape noticed the piece of paper filled with instructions for him. He was to floo to Abrella Figg's home and make his way down to Potter's residence. He wrote a note to Figg saying what he was told to do, he sent it the same way as the Headmaster had sent his. He then apperatied with a loud crack, and arriving a second later in Figg's home with the same crack. Mrs.Figg jumped a mile high. "I wish you people wouldn't do that! It frightens my cats and it takes me hours to calm them down." Snape smiled as he remembered a similar conversation with Hogwart's caretaker, Argus Filch, who was just as protective of his cat Mrs.Norris. Snape was also smirking with the similarities between them. "How do I get to Harry Potter's residence from here?"

"You think you are going to just walk down a muggle street like that?" She said looking at his clothes. Snape looked down at his robes. He saw nothing wrong with them.

"What are you suggesting?"

"You need to change your look, if only for a few blocks. If you were to walk down the street like that, you are sure to draw attention to yourself." Snape sighted and changed his comfortable black robes into clothes he would never wear again if he could avoid it. Black pants, black dress-shirt, black everything. Snape vowed he would never forgive Potter for this as he listened to the instructions to Potter's residence. Snape walked quickly down the street.

When Snape reached Number Four Privet Drive he noticed the tire marks Harry had made earlier. Snape also noticed that a small patch of ground just off of the driveway that looked like it had been dug up. Snape stored this in the back of his brain because it could possibly be useful for something later. As Snape walked up the rest of the steps to the front door, he noticed how quiet the house was, also the feeling of emptiness that had fallen over it when Petunia had killed herself. Snape reached he front door and rang the doorbell. Becoming frustrated at the silence that responded, he tried alohamora. Then he kicked himself mentally for not remembering that the wards here protecting Potter were very strong, strong enough to not allow intentional magic to be done. He gave another frustrated sigh and rang the doorbell again and then he decided to just sit and wait on the step, thinking about how much he hated Harry Potter.

Harry had just woken up from a series of dreams that had disturbed him greatly. He had watched his friends die at the hands of Voldermort's Death Eaters. He watched as Lucius Malfoy Arvada Karvarded Hermione, watched her fall. Watched as Professor Snape threw numerous potions at the Weasleys, causing their skin to burn, and bones to crumble. Then he watched as Snape, Lucius and a few other Death Eaters maim and mutilate his other Gryfinndor comrades, then turn on a magically bound Dumbledore. Almost synchronized with each other, they all preformed Arvada Kavarda on Dumbledore. Harry watch as Voldemort came and preformed Arvada Kavarda and finally killed Dumbledore. Harry then dreamed that he did defeat the Dark Lord. He woke up close to screaming and fished out his blade. What was the point of living when the people you loved died? Harry had had many dreams of this nature. Each one affected him the same way. He always wanted to die when he woke up. The cutting was becoming an addiction for Harry. He didn't want to feel anything, and so he cut away his emotions.

This is what he was doing when the doorbell rang. Harry cleaned himself up and went downstairs. He noticed a letter by the fire and went to read it. It the note it said that Dumbledore had sent someone to pick him up and that he wanted to talk with Harry when he got to school. Wishing Harry a good day, then signing it. Harry felt the rage build up from inside him, and tore up the note. Harry was then interrupted by the sound of the doorbell once again. Harry looked out the window and saw a strange man outside dressed all in black. For a second Harry thought it was Professor Snape, but that didn't make sense, why would Dumbledore send Snape? They hated each other. But it didn't look like Snape, the clothes were something Professor Snape would never wear. Harry went to the door anyway. And opened it a crack. Harry looked for just a second while the man sat down on his front step. Harry watched the man. The man must have realized that he was being watched and turned. With the speed of a seeker Harry bolted to the cupboard under the stairs. It was Snape! Harry had somehow locked the cupboard behind him and now he was trapped.

Harry heard Snape enter his home and curled up into a ball trying to hide deeper in the corner of his cupboard. Harry wished for his invisibility cloak. Then he remembered that he did have his trunk with him he pulled it out and asked for his cloak. Harry pulled it over himself and listened to Snape search his home for him. Harry again found his razor and began slashing, there was no way he was going to go with Snape!

Snape walked into the now open house and was greeted with the smell of Death. This certainly peaked his interest. Why would Potter's place smell of death? Snape went upstairs to search for the nuisance. Checking everywhere upstairs, even in the room that must have had at least had six locks on the door. This house is very curious. Snape couldn't help but think. If Potter isn't upstairs, where else could he be? Snape mused. Snape went back downstairs. He went through the kitchen, and basement then came to the living room, where the death smelled the strongest. What the hell?! This makes no sense! Snape was getting angry. He had searched the whole house and Potter wasn't in it. Snape looked back at the hallway leading into the living room from the kitchen and noticed the cupboard for the first time. He went up to it and tried to open it. It was locked. He did alohamora again and to his surprise it opened. Seeing nothing in the little cupboard he made to close it. Then Snape caught something give the slightest twitch. This confused Snape even more, for there was obvious there was nothing in the corner. Snape looked closer anyway. Snape saw something, it looked like a drop of blood before it disappeared. Snape stretched out his hand and remembered doing this in the hallway with Quirrel. This time this outstretched fingers touched something and Snape gave a hard tug. Snape then beheld the Boy Wonder in one of his lowest points. Snape couldn't help but sneer. This was only scratching the surface James! I am going to make him suffer just as much as you made me suffer, and there is nothing that you or any of your 'Marauders' can do about it. Snape wanted to see what was going through Potter's brain as he cut, and didn't feel guilty about casting legilimens on him. What Snape saw going through Potter's head was very disturbing indeed. Snape saw Potter sitting in the middle of a forest looking very much like The Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Snape Watched as a figure that looked like a Dementor glided up to Potter, and then the most surprising thing, sat down with the boy, and Potter didn't even seem to care. In fact Potter seemed to be enjoying it's company. Snape decided to move closer. Potter seemed to by crying into the thing and the thing was whispering things back. Snape almost longed to hear what the thing was whispering to Potter. Then the most terrifying thing happened, the Dementor like thing turned on Snape, white eyes glaring. Snape stumbled back. Snape felt the creature's magic pushing him out of Potter's head. Snape tried to fight Potter's demon, but his attempt was futile, the thing was too strong. Potter woke up immediately after his demon had shoved Snape out. "Don't you ever do that again, or I'll let him kill you" Snape though about this, and decided that the thing probably couldn't reach him outside of Potter's head. "why the hell are you here anyway? Surely you're not the one Dumbledore sent to me?" Harry stood up.

"Professor Dumbledore and yes I am the one he sent. What are you doing all by yourself Potter? Surely your relatives wouldn't leave you here, they are too worried about your abnormality." Snape sneered.

"They did just leave me here, It was my cousin's birthday and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon took him to the zoo wit his friend Peirs, and Mrs. Figg up the street has a broken leg and couldn't take care of me and so they left me here, locked in the cupboard."

"Do you think I'm stupid boy? I've lived with Slytherins all my life! I am the Slytherin Head of House! The Sorting Hat may well have wanted to place you in Slytherin but your heart would have been in the wrong place!" Harry's head began to spin. Why would it matter if I wasn't sorted into Slytherin? Harry rocked on his feet. Harry set out a hand to steady himself. Snape didn't give that a second thought, for he really didn't care about Potter, he was only there to collect him and take him to Hogwarts. Harry began to breathe heavily, not finding his breath. Harry's world was spinning. He couldn't fathom why, but a part of him suddenly wanted to be with his demon again. Another part oh Harry's brain was refusing. Harry didn't know what side he wanted to win.

Snape watched as Harry fell, and made no move to stop him. Just watched and rolled his eyes. Harry was back with his demon, Harry was safe with him. Snape groaned inwardly and bent to pick Harry up. Vowing that he would take a full shower the second he was rid of the Golden Boy. Snape went over to the fireplace and took a handful of his black floo powder and threw it into the fire "Hogwarts Infirmary!" As Snape was holding him he could feel the skin touching Potter slowly get hot, and then Snape could feel the skin of his hands begin to blister. Snape couldn't move in case of dropping Potter. Snape walked into the Infirmary he called out for Poppy. She came running. Mme Promfry was shocked to see the Boy Who Lived being carried in by the Black Serpent. She knew some of Snape's background and knew only a touch of what happened at the meetings, for she was the one who healed him. She could swear that she had seen Potter and Professor Snape more then anybody else she knew. Headmaster Dumbledore had told her not to worry, that they were both strong and would pull through.

As Snape put Harry on the closest bed he looked at his hands, they were all white like one big blister. He shoved them into his robes and left before Poppy could say anything about them.

Poppy couldn't find anything wrong with Potter, except a few broken bones that hadn't been mended properly. She fixed those and left him, sure that he would be just fine.

Harry woke up sometime later totally alone. He was used to waking up in strange places.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry looked around. Finding that he was the only one occupying a bed in the Infirmary, Harry sighed. Laying back down Harry began to think. Think about how we got here, because he couldn't remember. Harry then saw it all. He saw Snape sitting of his front step, preforming ligilimens on him, yelling at him because he was a Slytherin, himself passing out, and finally Sanpe picking him up and taking him here. Sitting up again, he stretched like a cat. Feeling that his arms were moving better, he looked at them. He personally couldn't see anything different, so he shrugged it off. Harry stood up. And put on his shoes. Harry looked around again to make sure that anyone, anything wasn't watching him as he made his silent departure. Harry was glad that he was still fully dressed, not that anyone would be awake at this ungodly hour but it gave him a feeling of trust that the teacher's hadn't done anything to him while he was unconscious.

Harry was walking around the silent hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry wished the school always felt like this, calm, quiet, not awaiting anything of great importance, sleeping. Harry suddenly remembered that he still had his trunk with him in his pocket. He took it out and placed it before him. 'engorgio' he muttered, pointing his wand. Then muttering 'lumos' he illuminated the whole area around him. When it was fully done expanding, Harry opened it. Harry was certainly surprised to see that even though everything, nothing was broken, cake wasn't everywhere, everything was where it should be. Harry shrunk the treats, and hid them in a corner of his trunk. Harry rummaged around through his school books and found his invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map and pulled them out. Then closing and locking the lid again, Harry muttered 'reducio' and shrunk his trunk once again. He placed the trunk back in his pocket and returned to wandering. Pulling out the map, Harry whispered 'I solemnly swear that I an up to no good' and watched as the familiar map appeared before him. Scanning the entire map and noticing that he and Professor Severus Snape where the only ones moving "does the man ever sleep?" Harry pondered to himself. He was safe, Snape was in his personal quarters down in the dungeons, he made his way to Moaning Mertle's Bathroom, where the chamber of secrets was.

Harry had put a charm on his wand so that it was floating just above him, so that he could hold up the cloak and the map. Harry had to take the long way around to the bathroom, because Snape was on the move, doing his nightly patrol, along with Filch, and his cat Mrs. Norris. Harry had become lost, even with the map, he had never been in this area of the castle before. The walls were damp, and cold, but he wasn't in the dungeons, Harry was sure of that. Harry walked on. He found many doors that he wanted to go into, but was to tired to try. Harry could hear a faint screaming. It was slowly driving him crazy. Harry then gave in and tried alohamora on one of the doors. It opened, which pleased Harry. Whatever was screaming in here before wasn't anymore. Harry walked in carefully, still covered by the invisibility cloak. Harry saw a man chained up, and naked.

Harry could only wonder. Harry walked closer, to see who the man was. The man was silent, trying to find who had entered into his prison. Seeing no one, the man hung his head. Of course he was probably hearing things again. Harry looked closer. The man began to scream in agony again. Harry jumped about a foot in the air, and then calmed himself. Harry took off his cloak, and walked right up to the man. He looked up. Harry saw no face, and blank white eyes. This man was a nothing, had lived up to nothing in his life. Always failing himself and everyone around him. Harry reached up a hand to touch the man's face, and just as he got close, the man disappeared, along with the rest of the room, and the entire unknown corridor. Harry just stood there blinking. Harry threw his cloak back on and looked at the map. Snape was walking right along this corridor! Harry put out his wand and went as close as he could to the wall, praying that Snape wouldn't hear him. Harry's heart beat faster and faster as he heard every step Snape took towords him. Snape walked right by where Harry was standing, not even giving a second glance. Harry didn't bother to look at the map because he just saw Snape go by, not even noticing the Snape made absolutely no noise at all, and he couldn't see Filch's light at all so Harry assumed that it was safe, and started walking in the opposite direction that Snape went.

Harry was watching the ground in front of him, so when he turned the corner, he didn't even see the black robes before he walked right into them. Snape, who had sent a copy of himself down the hallway, testing a new potion of his creation was almost knocked off his feet when the invisible something barreled into him. Harry felt his heart stop with fear. 'but Snape had walked down the corridor? How the hell was he here?' Harry screamed inside his own head. Harry was still covered by the cloak. Snape just glared, knowing what had bumped into him. "Potter, take off that cloak this instant" Snape hissed. Harry was caught and he knew it. Harry slowly pulled off the cloak, and averted his eyes to the ground. Snape was livid. "Potter, why are you wandering about the school at this hour? Do you remember what I told you? In your fourth year? That I would personally see to it that you are expelled from this school? That still stands, Potter. Now come with me so I can see to it that you don't have time to suck up to the headmaster."

Harry followed bitterly, wondering how Snape had figured out how to be in two places at once. Snape took Harry to his office and put him inside. "You will wait here until morning, so we can go and talk to the Headmaster first thing" and with that, turned on his heel and swept out of the door, locking it behind him. Harry stood in the middle of Snape's office wondering what the hell he was supposed to do for four hours.

Harry sat; not daring to touch anything, for fear of what Snape would do, and meditated, trying to regain his strength for the next morning.

Harry woke up exactly three and a half hours later. Harry began to wonder if it would really be so hard to unlock a teacher's door. He knew that Hermione had done it when they needed ingredients for the polyjuice potion, could it really be that hard? Harry stood up and walked over to the door. Whispering alohamora into the lock did nothing. Harry sat back and pondered in his head what he wanted. He wanted the doors to unlock. Harrt got up again and whispered into the lock again, alohamora, and heard the metal turn. Pleased with himself, Harry grabbed his cloak and slipped out of Snape's office.

Harry went back on his quest for Moaning Mertle's Bathroom. To Harry's great pleasure, the bathroom in question was only a few corridors away. Harry opened the door and stepped inside. Harry wasn't the least bit surprised when Mertle came out of a stall, wanting to see who it was, face hard and angry. Then when she saw Harry, she brightened noticeably. Harry was almost glad to see her. "hello Mertle, how are you doing today?"

She replied "I'm doing fine Harry, although I am wondering as to why you are in my bathroom yet again, for I don't see your friends alongside you trying to save the world"

Harry smiled, "well Mertle, I came here by myself because I need to be away from everyone" Mertle smiled back and then disappeared back into the stall. Harry rolled his eyes at the fact the a ghost, a ghost, had a crush on him. Harry walked over to the sink where he could open the chamber. Harry felt for the snake on the spout of the tap. Finding the one, he stepped back and said in parsletounge 'open up'. The sinks separated and the one right in front of Harry was sucked into the ground, creating a hole. Harry jumped and slid down the tunnel into the chamber of secrets.

Harry then remembered about the bones littering about the floor at the bottom of the tunnel. Harry landed and pulled his wand out of his pocket and said 'evanesco' and cleaned the whole floor. He did the same to the basilisk's skin on the ground. After that was done Harry set about removing the rocks from the passageway. Harry didn't have a watch so he didn't know he was down there for the whole day moving rocks around. Harry didn't know that above him, the staff who knew that he was there was panicking because Harry had seemingly got up and left without a trace. Harry didn't know that every student was ordered to their dormitories so that the staff could search for him. Harry also didn't care, his mind wasn't thinking about his friends because it was concentrating on moving the rocks out of the way. When Harry had moved a sufficient amount away, he sat down on the floor and fell asleep right there on the spot.

Upstairs hell was breaking loose. Dumbledore was fretting, but kept himself a calm composure on the outside. When he learned that Harry was gone, his heart almost stopped. Dumbledore had gone right down to the infirmary. Seeing Harry's bed empty made it real. Looking for a sign of a fight, or struggle at least. Finding nothing Dumbledore had to admit that it was in fact Harry that had done it on his own accord. Dumbledore sighed, knowing Harry could be anywhere, hopefully in the castle. Dumbledore contacted Professor's Snape and McGonagall, for they were the only able staff to go looking for Harry right now. Snape was sneered at Dumbledore, as if to say 'this had better be good' Dumbledore ignored him. "Harry is gone" He said pointing to the empty bed in which Harry had slept in. Snape turned away and started to walk back the door, "Where are you going Severus? I need your help. I need to find him"

"Headmaster if you don't mind I have plenty of work to do without having to look for a boy who thinks the rules don't apply to him"

"I understand Severus, but I need this to be done. Harry has been alone for too long, I'm afraid for him, he needs to be rescued from himself. Surely you can relate to that Severus?" Dumbledore had known for a while that something had happened to Harry's aunt, for the wards had fallen. That could mean two things, Petunia Dursley had finally decied to break the wards, or she had died. He wasn't given details. He was just told that the wards over Harry Potter had fallen. He had sent someone to fetch Harry when he first heard about it, but Harry wasn't there. When Snape received that letter from the Ministry if Magic, saying that Harry had used a spell that took corpses away and sent then to a grave, with the note from Harry, Dumbledore got the first person available, this happened to be Snape. Sanpe came back and reported that Harry had been alone, but wouldn't tell him why. Dumbledore didn't know if Snape just didn't know, or wasn't telling, for one could never be sure of what Snape was thinking. When Poppy was done inspecting the boy, she came back and also reported to him that he was in healthy condition, minus a few broken bones that hadn't healed properly, because that was all she could _see._

Dumbledore had refused to let her use any revealing magic on Harry because he knew it would be futile, Harry had one of the most powerful glamour charms upon himself. Dumbledore knew that unless Harry wanted people to see the 'real' him, they wouldn't. He knew this because when he created the wards around Hogwarts during the summer he had placed a special charm in which to tell him what spells were being used and by whom. When Harry had stepped into the doors of Hogwarts for the very first time, the spell told him that Harry wasn't who he pretended to be, but Dumbledore could do nothing about the charm, Harry didn't even know he was doing it. That would have been hard to explain to the boy. The charm kept up throughout the whole year, which impressed Dumbledore greatly. The next year the charm was stronger, and so it just kept on growing in strength every time Dumbledore checked. A little bit every day. The spell could only detect other spells, not potions, not yet, but after Harry's fourth year, and Barty Crouch, Dumbledore began to kick up the spell, but it was taking a really long time to complete, for potions were a lot harder to detect. Sure Dumbledore could break Harry glamour if he really concentrated, but Dumbledore knew that could be very dangerous. Harry's magic was wild and powerful. Dumbledore knew about the times when something 'funny happened' when Harry was only merely upset, or frightened, and he feared of what could happen if Harry was angry and his magic decided to step in and help.

Dumbledore knew that if he had let Poppy perform any kind of spells, the magic would clash. He knew that Poppy would have lost, and lost her magic against something so powerful, whether permanently or not Dumbledore did not know, and he wasn't willing to find out.

Dumbledore knew a lot but couldn't do anything, which frustrated him greatly. He wanted to, but didn't know how, or even where to begin. Dumbledore felt that it was his own fault, for he insisted on putting the child in the muggle's care, despite Professor McGonagall's, and other's warnings. He turned a blind eye to the boy for eleven years, and then scooped him out and threw him into the world of wizards and magic. Then Dumbledore turned a blind eye again, when he knew that Harry would go after the Philosopher's Stone. He knew that Harry was going to be the one to open the Chamber of Secrets. Dumbledore knew and yet he did nothing to help the boy because he knew that it had to be done and that Harry was the one who had to do it. That's just the way it was. No one ever said that being the Savior of the WIzarding World was going to be an ewasy one. Dumbledore had to pretend that he didn't care for the boy, that Harry was just another student. So that Harry wouldn't be hurt.

After having Snape and McGonagall search the entire castle, Dumbledore sighed and told Snape and McGonagal what had to be done.

"We need Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley's help, for they know the boy more then we ever will. They might have an idea of where he would be if he got out of the castle. I'll ask you Minerva to fetch them" McGonagall left immediately leaving Snape and Dumbledore standing in the hallway before the Infirmary. Neither man said anything while they waited for Professor McGonagall to return.

They were not waiting long.

McGonagall showed up with two very out of breath Gryffindors. Snape just rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be very straightforward with both of you. Harry was here last night. He stayed in the infirmary, and disappeared sometime in the night. We have searched the entire castle. I don't believe that he is in the castle anymore. Where else would he go?"

Dumbledore told them. By the looks on their faces they were trying to think of places Harry could be. They came up with only a few answers. The Shrieking Shack, Number 12 Grimwald Place, or even in Hogsmeade. That was their guessing. Dumbledore sighed. Knowing what had to be done. "is there anywhere else?" Ron and Hermione thought for a while longer and then suddenly said "The Chamber of Secrets".

The three staff hadn't even thought of that. Dumbledore gave himself a mental slap. Why hadn't he thought about it before. The Chamber of Secrets, if course! Dumbledore sat thoughtfully for a second. Then he said, if he truly is down there, how are we to get him. All five of them began to think. Hermione jumped out of her seat like something had bitten her. Then rushed away in the direction of the library. Everyone just stared after her. Ron stopped them from going after her, for he knew she would be back, hauling a book or two behind her. They thought while they waited. Then Ron heard her coming back. She not only had a book under her arm, but she had tiny Professor Flitwick running just behind her. "there is a charm that we can use to 'talk' with Harry, but it is very hard to do and the person needs to be in a really quiet place." Everyone, even Snape could appreciate Hermione's love for knowledge at the moment.

"Well, first we have to decide who out of the six of us will Mr. Potter most likely want to talk to, then proceed from there. What requirements does it need Miss Granger?"

"It needs someone who can hold a spell for a really long time, and that's about it."

"We shall go up to my office and discus who will be the one to talk with Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said, and turned up the hallway heading to his office. The rest followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry was awake and was shuffling rocks around again. He didn't want to remove them entirely; he wanted to make the tunnel, _his_ tunnel a little more organized. Harry had moved the last rock he could without his magic. Harry would have to move the rest of the rock with Wingardium Leviosa. Harry stared with the ones closer to him. He worked methodically, carefully moving each rock to where he wanted, each rock had a place and Harry was determined to put it there.

Harry was beginning to tire. He had been using wingardium leviosa for a while now, but he didn't know how long for Harry didn't have a watch. Harry just had a few more to do before he could get to the second door.

Harry had to resist the urge to go running right up to the second door when he saw it ,and finished moving the last stone. As he walked up to the door, the words he said in his second year came back to him. The snakes came alive again. Harry could only watch as they moved for him. Harry stepped through. The basilisk that had been dead down there for five years now had thoroughly finished rotting. The smell assaulted Harry. As the second door behind Harry closed, Harry shoved his shirt to his nose and prayed that he wouldn't be able to taste it either. Harry cast a spell the Hermione showed him in a book once: Deflou, a spell that would make things disappear. "Deflou skelaton" Harry muttered. The great ugly snake's skeloton vanished and took with it the smell of it's death with it.

Harry cast reducio on the water so it wouldn't entirely go away because he thought it added to the Chamber. Pleased with his work, Harry walked into the mouth of Salazar Slytherin. He found more snake skins, and charmed them away. And walked further. Harry quite liked it down there. It was quiet, and no one would be able to interrupt him. Harry transfigured a rock into a bed and took his trunk out of his pocket, and placed it before his bed. Very much like the house elves would have had he been up in the dormitory. Harry laid down on the bed and thought about how he wanted to decorate his rooms. A million and one ideas flashed through his head. Harry closed his eyes, picturing each layout, and seeing how it could work. Harry loved his imagination. He loved seeing the different things he could do to the rooms. He let the rooms fly before him, like a slideshow. Each room very different from the last. Harry was enjoying the peaceful ness of just laying there thinking about how to decorate. Right now life was good, he didn't have to save anybody, and nobody could bother him. What more could a man want? Harry sighed contentedly, and shortly afterwards fell asleep.

Harry woke up with a start. He was sure that someone was talking to him. He looked around. Looking for the source of the voice and found nothing. Harry laid with his eyes open and waited to see if it would talk again.

Potter, answer me, I know you're down there. You left the Chamber entrance open. Foolish boy.

Harry knew that voice. It was none other then Professor Snape. "Where are you?" said a very disturbed Harry.

_I'm upstairs staring down in to the chamber Potter, how did you ever get down there? _

Harry thought he was going crazy, for he was hearing his Professor, but he couldn't see him, and unless Snape could speak Parsletounge, there should be no logical reason as to why his Professor's voice was in his head.

"get out of my head" Harry said to no one, but knowing that Snape could hear him. "I'll call him again if you don't leave me alone, I cam make him real if I so choose. I can make him follow you Professor. Don't make me do it.. Get out of my head _now_"

Harry knew Snape knew what he was talking about. He felt Snape leave. Harry was not going to come out for that man, Harry would come out for no one. It would probably bring their death anyway. So he stayed down in his chamber. He walked out of the door and went up to the first entrance. Harry closed the first entrance and went back. Still planning on what to do with the rest of the Chamber. Harry set to work. Harry was transfiguring everything to fit his desires.

Back Upstairs

Snape knew he wasn't the one for the job. 'Potter and I hate each other, what makes you think he will respond to me, let alone come up?' was his argument when the Headmaster suggested that it should be him. 'you know more of the situation then any of us' And so Snape complied.

Snape was angry. After almost a half an hour of discussion, it was him who was 'volunteered' to talk with Harry. Professor Flitwick cast the spell and then let Snape take over.

Snape was suddenly transported to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets. No one had mentioned this part. Snape found himself looking down the tunnel and also seeing what Harry was seeing. From what it looked like to Snape, Potter was just lying there looking at a fairly high ceiling. He couldn't see any source of light but there was light apparently coming from all around. Snape noticed how bare the walls were, and the they all looked cold and damp, very much like the dungeons. When Snape reached through to Potter, Potter was angry. His angry words still ringing in Snapes' head. Snape wondered if Harry could actually make the thing come alive. Snape decided he didn't want to find out. Snape stopped the spell and found out that he was still staring down into the Chamber.

"_Why don't I just jump down there and force him up?" _Snape thought to himself. AS he did, the ground beneath him started to rumble. Snape watched as the upper chamber closed. _"well so much for jumping down." _

Snape took his leave and went slowly back up to the Headmaster's office. As he entered his face hardened further. They all looked past Snape to see where Harry was. Every one of them. They didn't even care about Snape. Only when they did not find Harry, did they turn to him.

"Where is he Professor?" Miss Granger asked.

"What did you do to him?" at the very same moment by Mr. Weasley

Ignoring the latter question, Snape replied "Mr. Potter did not wish to speak to me"

"We must try again. I need him to come back"

Before he could stop himself Snape said "What if our savior does not want o be rescued?" Snape was believing this to be true, he had after all seen the demon protecting Harry. This statement seemed to make the headmaster stiffen slightly, as if he couldn't take the fact that the savior, _his _savior didn't want to willingly jump out and rescue him, and everybody else.

"That is why we have to rescue him, to make him see that he is more then that. He needs to come out of there to save us." Dumbledore showed no sign of regret at the words he had just spoken. Snape wanted so much to throttle the man, for he was doing nothing but using Harry so that he could save a couple hundred years more for his life. Snape's lip curled. Albus Dumbledore should have been put in Slytherin he mused, but would never speak the words.

Snape did not want to say this to any of them, for they wouldn't understand. "Mr. Potter will come up when he so chooses. He has created a creature to protect him. This creature is consisted of his emotions. All of them, his happiness, pain, guilt. All of them. Mr. Potter won't let anyone near him right now with out them facing him. He is a very powerful creature. He has forced me away and I fought hard against him. We are just going to have to believe that Mr. Potter will come back on his own time."

By the looks taking charge of their faces, Snape knew that he made a mistake. They didn't have their own demons, and therefore they wouldn't understand. They never would unless they had their own demons. Snape hoped he hadn't just made Harry seem like a nutter. That would never get him out. Snape sighed and wished he could take back his words. But the damage was done.

All eyes stayed fastened to him, starting to make him uncomfortable. Snape didn't know what to say to them.

"This demon, you call it, won't let us get to him" Professor McGonagall asked quietly.

"That is true yes" no one spoke after that.

"Regretfully I say this but we all have things to attend to" the Headmaster said. Everyone left, all with thought of rescuing Harry running through their minds, except Snape who knew that there was nothing to be done.

Harry was almost completed with his transfiguring. Everything was to his liking and he knew that he could change it if he so desired. He began to think about why it was Snape who was the one to talk to him. Out of all the people, why was it _him? _They hated each other and it was bad enough that Snape had seen him in his lowest time. Harry Potter Hated Severus Snape, even after all the times he had saved his sorry behind. Harry also didn't know if he wanted to come out yet. He was just finding something that he could control in his life, and it seemed like every one wanted to take it away. Like they wanted him to have nothing to his own. It frustrated Harry. So much that after he was done transfiguring he cut again. Giving his emotions over to his demon, his Death.

Harry knew not to cut so deep as to kill, but just enough so that the pain would go away. He had mastered the art of cutting, and the only person who knew about it was his demon, and Snape. That thought brought a shudder to him. Snape knew… did he run and tell Dumbledore when he refused to talk with him? Harry began to chew this question over and decided that Snape wouldn't sink so low as to do that, even thought he was a Slytherin, he hadn't in the past. Harry started to become hungry.

Harry pulled out the cloak and the Marauder's Map and headed for the exits. He found a staircase right behind the second door that led up. Harry walked slowly, not knowing where he was going to come out. He watched the map for the little Harry to appear.

Harry just about fell over when he finally saw himself. He was going to walk straight into Snape's classroom! Harry almost ran back down the stairs. Harry would just have to wait for Snape and his class to leave before he got any food. Not that big of a deal, he had done it before. Harry sat and listened. His mind eager to learn other then sitting in it's thoughtless wanderings of the past few months. His brain soaked up every word, and stored it. Harry thought that it was weird that he was able to gain more from sitting here, in the secret corridor, then he ever had during class. That was probably because he wasn't scared of screwing up the potion they were supposed to be creating. Probably because Snape wasn't hovering over him to make sure that his potion would be wrong. Harry actually believed that he would be very good in potions had he been given half the chance.

Harry was there for a long time before Snape got up to test the potions the little first years had been making, he felt sorry for them, because he knew how hard it was to please Snape in the first year. Although it was hard to please Snape any day of the week.

Harry watched as the class filed out. Snpae went back to his desk and read over the essays handed in at the beginning of the class. Almost an hour later Snape got up and

Walked out of his office. Harry made his escape. Looking at the map he noticed Snape going to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry didn't want to risk any more trouble to himself so he called the house elves here, to Snape's classroom. The Elves brought him everything he wanted. Harry took it all down to his Chamber and went back up for more. Harry didn't want to have to do this for a long time. The food was waiting Harry realized that he didn't want to keep coming up so he levitated the food and let it make its own way down. Harry did this until he saw Snape leave the Great Hall. Harry canceled everything after the last thing that appeared and levitated it downstairs. Harry closed the door and followed his food down. Harry found the food waiting for him in the tunnel between doors. He floated it all into the chamber and into Salazar's mouth. Down there he made a storage area to hold all the food. When all the food was in the storage area, Harry then cast a keeping spell on everything, making it so that the food would be able to last a really long time. Harry admired his handiwork and grabbed two pieces of fruit to much on. Harry didn't really eat much.

Dumbledore was watching the spells being cast. He knew who was doing them, but why were he doing them in Severus's classroom? Albus called Snape up to his office and talked about what had happened in his office.

"Unless Potter has learned to Apparate, there was no way he would be able to get into my classroom after I left, for it automatically locks behind me."

"Then how do you explain what he was doing in there, and how he got in?"

The two men thought about this before Snape said that he had classes for the afternoon that he should attend to. Dumbledore let him go.

As Snape walked to his classroom he wondered how Harry had ever gotten into his classroom. Snape taught his second years in a hurry and looked about his classroom. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Snape cast a spell that would tell him how Harry had gotten in. the spell was leading into the wall. Snape became curious. A hidden passage way, right in his own classroom? This was most interesting. Snape muttered dissendium and was surprised to watch the wall open before him. Snape ignored the fact that he had third years coming in less then five minutes. Snape started down the stairs and made sure the door closed behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry often thought back to when he was AWOL. He wondered why it seemed like no one was looking for him. He never heard reports, or seen anybody. Harry also wasn't thinking. He was just trying to get away from what he did.

The Order had searched, they just never expected him to be sleeping in the back of a car. Ron and Hermione did before the school year began, but then had to stop so as to not get expelled from Hogwarts. Dumbledore had looked for him harder then the rest. The search party never expected him to be so close, Harry hadn't even been that far out of Surry. They just assumed (when you assume, you make an ass out of u and me) that he had used magic, without even checking. After Harry didn't just jump out at them, seemingly waiting for everyone to find him, everyone began to listen to one Severus Snape when he said that Harry probably didn't want to be found. He promised Dumbledore that he would surely know if Harry was caught by the Dark Lord, for he would be immensely happy and would call all his Death Eaters to 'play'. Snape also said that they probably didn't even know that Harry was gone. HE would have been asked by the Dark Lord to find Harry on the other side as well. Everybody believed him. They couldn't understand why they believed him, but they did. They calmed a little. Snape also said that Harry had good head on his shoulders, even though it was a bit impulsive at times, it got him through a lot, right after the statement however, Snape vowed he would never repeat those words. Every one listened. They had never heard Severus Snape give another a compliment, and took in every word to heart, knowing he was right. They never officially gave up, leaving Harry for dead, but came to the realization that when he _wanted _to be found, he would be. They always kept an eye out for him. They needed him.

Harry didn't know this, he wasn't presented with the chance to be told. He thought that they had given up on him and that was how he wanted it. This way it would be easier on his soul if they died. It would still cut into his heart yes, but he only had so much heart left. He needed to protect it.

While Harry was thinking this he had gotten out his razor and was absent-mindedly cutting himself. He was way past feeling it anymore. Harry just didn't care, and couldn't bring himself to. He knew that every one believed in him, but he couldn't see why. He was weak. He couldn't even save people. He had let Cedric die, he had let his godfather die. Who else was to die in his name? Harry couldn't take it. The world expected too much from one kid. Didn't they realize what they were doing? Why couldn't they have waited until he was older and more mature to be able to handle this?

There was blood covering Harry's sheets now. Harry stood up and cleaned his sheets off.

Then he looked down at his bloody arms. Harry wiped the blood away. He gasped at what he saw into his arm Harry had carved something like a broken mirror. He had made a frame, and broken the glass inside. The mirror looked very much like the one Sirus had given him so that they could talk to each other with using a fire or owls. Harry was curious as to how he had gotten the blade to do that kind of detail, for he was no artist. Harry ran a hand over the carving. The skin was already inflamed and red. The actual cuts were raised. Harry never felt the pain. Harry wanted to run some cold water over it, and he didn't think Myrtle, not Mertle, would mind. Harry started walking over to the door. Then he paused. He could hear _breathing _on the other side of the door, it was very faint, but everything around him was silent. Harry couldn't help but to hear it.

Harry wondered but couldn't check because the map because he knew that the chamber wouldn't be on there. If it was then Fred and George would have been able to find the Chamber of Secrets. Harry backed off away from the door. Harry wanted to hide in the farthest corner he could find. He started to run towards the head of Salazar, bit a little voice told him to stop and face his fears.

Snape had walked down the stairs as slowly as he could have, wand at the ready. Snape had not illuminated his wand, not wanting to frighten Potter any more then he had to. He knew what level of magic the boy could produce, and he wanted it to be mostly his advantage.

Snape reached the tunnel between the doors without problem. When Snape realized that he was alone in the chamber cast lumos. The Chamber was bathed in light. Snape walked around the Chamber taking everything in. This Chamber interested him greatly. Snape walked to the tunnel in which he assumed went up to the bathroom entrance he stared down before. Snape found the second door. He was interested in the snakes. Snape knew that trying any spells on this door would prove futile, he had done extensive research on the Chamber. Snape held more of an advantage then most, for he had far better resources.

Snape wanted so much to go beyond the door. He wanted to know more about what the great Salazar Slytherin. Snape could only stare and will the door to open, nothing more. This was one of the few moments Snape wished he had other talents other then being a Potions Master. He had tried to become an animagus, but could not. He could do the potions it required even but he just couldn't get the beginning steps of transforming.

It would have come in handy this day. Snape went closer to the door, trying to find the slightest crack or flaw. Snape wanted to find a flaw. He wanted to see that the great Salazar Slytherin have a flaw.

Snape was staring at the door for almost fifteen minutes before he heard Potter move.

Forgetting about finding flaws, Snape concentrated, wanting to be ready for when Potter came through, or when that door opened.

On the other side of the door, Harry was doing the same, only he was making his demon-creature real, like he had 'promised' earlier. Harry could feel his magic crackle. Harry felt as if he could produce spark lightning. Harry closed his eyes. He pictured his demons as if he were in the dream with him. Harry could feel him right beside him. Harry felt the air go cold, very much like a dementor, but a lot friendlier, when Harry permitted it.

Harry waited until his demon was fully formed before opening the door. Harry stood in front with his demon behind him and started to open the door. Harry wanted to see Snape's face Harry was pretty sure that it was Snape, the passage way was going to Snape's classroom

Harry watched Snape back up. Harry wanted to keep this moment forever. Here was Professor Snape, the teacher who could send little first year's running back down the hallway was cowering before him, well his demon anyways.

Snape did something then that was totally unexpected. He shook his fear away and started walking towards Potter with a determined fire in his eyes.

Harry was almost scared. Harry pushed his demon-creature forwards. Snape stood still, his face going whiter then usual. Harry was proud of his magic. Harry watched as Snape threw spell after spell at the demon-creature but they just seemed to bounce off. Snape was angry and started throwing high level spells at this thing but nothing was working. Snape thought it in his mind that he should stop while he could. The demon-creature advanced on Snape and Harry knew he had to intervene. "If you stop your spells he will stop moving!" Harry didn't know if Snape heard him or not. Snape had to think about the words that had flown to his ears, trying to see if they were true or not. Snape had decided to trust the boy, he really had no other choice. He stopped and watched as Harry's demon-creature stopped advancing to him. "That was a very smart choice Professor. Now, why are you down here? Did you come to rescue me? Where the hell were you when I was missing? Couldn't you rescue me then? That was when I needed it, not now!.." Harry went off. He was angry and he wanted answers.

Snape could understand this. From his knowledge everyone that was able had looked for him. Snape included. Some of them were probably still searching. Snape didn't know what to say. Harry was still screaming. That was when Snape noticed that he was bleeding. He made a move to cast the silencing spell, but couldn't do anything further then that because Harry's demon-thing made a swift movement and knocked his wand out of his hand.

"Didn't I tell you to stay still? He is ready to fight at any time, whenever I need him"

Snape had to admit that Potter's magic in this part was very strong. Snape had no doubt that if he tried anything again, he would be hurt. Snape could feel Potter's pain and anger through his creature. Snape could feel all of Potter's emotions, but anger and pain were the more prominent ones. Snape tried to get inside the demon-creature's head, but failed.

"Why is it now, when I'm fine and all alone, that people want to bother me? Why can't they just leave me alone and let me die?!" Harry's eyes widened at his own last words, but it was far too late to take them back. Snape smiled to himself.

Harry looked up at Snape "aren't you going to say something?"

Snape looked confused "what would you want me to say?"

Harry shut up.

Snape started towards Potter. His demon-creature wouldn't allow it.

"Potter, we need to talk. Maybe not us together, but you definitely need to talk. Can you make it go somewhere else?

Harry closed his eyes. Harry started 'talking to his creature. He asked it to leave. _'why?' _it said it it's almost snake-like voice, _'why, he is only going to hurt you! I am not going to stand by and watch again!' _"Harry won the mind-battle and forced his creature back into his mind.

Snape knew that it would take a lot of magic to create and destroy something like this. Snape watched in silence as Harry meditated hard. When the creature was gone, Harry stood up, only to fall to the ground again. Snape did nothing to help Harry. Harry tried to stand again, much slower then what was normal, he succeeded. Harry started waling back to his chamber, seemingly to forget that Snape was there. Snape wouldn't allow that, and went forward and blocked his way. Harry looked up with the tears still in his eyes. "Didn't you hear me? I just want to die. I've let too many people die. I deserve it, I'm a freak. Everyone will have to find another to save them, I can't do it. No one can change that."

_He has fallen farther then I thought. _

"So then why would you come back to Hogwarts then?"

Harry sighed. "This was the only place that I thought of at home. I've crawled back home to die."

Blood had soaked through Harry's sleeves and was dripping slowly to the floor. They both looked at the blood. Neither of them moved to change anything though. The blood seemed to make Harry come alive. Harry began to run. Snape was shocked for a second and went after the boy. Harry ran into the chamber and willed the door to close behind him. Snape was too fast, he was inside. Harry could only stare. Snape stopped running and looked down at Harry.

Harry was frustrated and didn't know what to do. He had never been in this situation before. He wanted to yell and kick and scream at Snape to go away and leave him alone.

But Harry would never make a conscious decision to do that. Doing so usually resulted in punishment, so Harry stared at the floor in front of him.

Snape was actually enjoying seeing the Golden Boy in so much pain. His only regret that he wasn't the one causing it. Oh how Snape had dreamed of none other then Harry Potter begging underneath him. Harry always looked ready bolt. Snape moved to try to anticipate what Harry would do. _"why isn't Potter telling me to go? He is extremely uncomfortable with me here? Why doesn't he just tell me to leave?" _Snape was thinking to himself. It infuriated Snape how Harry wouldn't stand up for himself.

Before Snape knew what he was doing he was already in the middle of slapping Harry. It was too late to stop so he finished it. Harry didn't move. Which infuriated Snape even more. "Come on Potter, fight back! I know you have it in you!" Snape said, slapping him again. Harry still did nothing. "This is going to continue until you can fight back Potter" said Snape as he grabbed the bloody sleeve. Snape felt Harry hold back the scream from the pain he couldn't control. Snape just smiled. "What if I were to pull up this sleeve Potter? What would you do?" Harry stiffened, and watched as Snape started to pull up his bloody sleeve. Harry's demon-creature was yelling at him to do something, but Harry stood still.

When Snape got the sleeve just high enough to see the beginning of the 'mirror', Harry snapped. He yanked his arm back. Then smashed his fist into his professor's jaw. All the anger that had been building since he discovered Snape in _his_ chamber. He punched and kicked his professor. It was Snape's turn to take it, although he was pleased with himself in getting this reaction from Harry. _He's not as lost as I thought_ Snape thought smugly before falling into unconsciousness.

When Harry had finally spent his anger he sank to the floor, tears falling from his eyes, but his mouth making no noise. _What have I done? _Harry thought to himself. Harry forgot about how much blood he had lost and took out his razor, this time cutting into his other arm, not caring how deep he went. He was sure to be expelled now. He had beaten a professor! Harry nicked his vein and moved the blade over. Harry could see his vein. Harry watched as he brought the razor over it and slowly brought it down. _This is it; I'm going to do it. _The cold words formed in his head. Harry was touching the vein with the edge of the razor and was begging to press harder. Harry wasn't watching his professor any longer.

Snape had woken from unconsciousness and lifted his head slowly and forced himself to move. Harry was cutting right before him. Snape could only see the pool of blood that had formed around Potter. Harry was going to kill himself right now if he didn't move. Snape almost hesitated before doing anything, thinking also that this could be enough payback for what Harry's father and his gang did to him over sixteen years ago. Snape felt a strange feeling come over him. He ignored it and went over to Potter. Just as Harry was about to push hard enough to slice right through the vein, Snape grabbed the wrist holding the blade. Harry looked up with the silent tears in his eyes. Snape forced him to drop the blade.

Snape could guess by Potter's reaction that he thought his Professor was dead. Snape almost scoffed at the thought, it would take a lot more then angry punches to kill him. Snape guessed that something like this had happened at Potter's relatives.

"Potter, unfortunately for you I am not dead"

Harry looked like he wanted to scream and punch Snape some more. Maybe actually kill his Professor. But never got further from then the thought before he passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry was finally back with his demon. The demon was angry with Professor Snape for stopping Harry from killing himself. He was ready to do it, the demon had worked hard for this to happen, and now he would have to build Harry up again.

When Harry came to the demon shortly after, the demon held him close, comforted Harry. Whatever was said right now to Harry was crucial. The Demon wanted Harry to die, to join this world. But more, the demon wanted to make Harry's life his own, so as to be able to live himself. This could only be done by a life taken willingly whether his host's own or, one that his host had given him. This was why Harry needed to kill himself because the demon didn't think that Harry would kill for him.

The demon couldn't even remember who he used to be. Not what he looked like, what he was lie, if he'd had any friends or a family. Nothing, not even his name could be recalled to him. He also couldn't remember why he had chosen Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. It frustrated the demon greatly. He wanted so much to remember what his life was like before he came here.

There was a promise that when you got your host killed himself that you would see your life before, right up until the point when you died, so you could pick up where you left off.

Some demons never saw this promise fulfilled because their hosts never chose to die or kill. They would find something 'stable and secure' and begin to ignore the whisperings. The demons would lose their host, and then had to wait for another suitable host. They had to wait in a line that was years long. In the line you could take more training, either in getting the host to kill themselves, or getting your host to kill.

There was a host long ago who killed many. He freed many of our hosts. Then something happened, and he disappeared for like fourteen years, and then started again. He was freeing many of us. During the fourteen years, we all thought he was dead, but he wasn't, his demon told us he wasn't dead. We all thought he as crazy. We all went for a ride when out of the blue, he started again, freeing those of us in waiting.

The demon felt Harry stir in his arms and turned his attention back to the boy. The boy had long stopped crying. He was now just sitting, taking comfort in the demon. This was the demon's job, to comfort the children. That was the first thing that they learned in their training. Then the demon realized that the boy was talking to him.

".. and I kept on kicking him. I beat him until he was unconscious, I thought he was dead. I left him and went as far away as I could away from him. I tried to cut the vein, but before I could, Snape stopped me…"

The demon knew all of this but listened through it patiently. The child just kept on blubbering. When the demon had had enough he spoke to Harry again.

"Hush now child, you're going to be alright. You obviously didn't kill the man because he was able to stop you."

Harry listened quietly and then suddenly asked the most random question; "What's your name?"

The demon was dumbstruck when he heard the question. In the whole history, a demon had never been asked about his/her name.

"Er, I don't have one"

"Well then what would you want to be called?"

The demon thought about this for a while. He had many names flowing through his head; he wanted so much to remember his given name but couldn't. Then a name that stuck came to his mind.

"Nemzo"

"What a strange name!"

The demon and Harry sat in silence for a long time. Then Harry stiffened and pulled away. "I think it's time for me to go"

The demon watched let him go and watched him walk away.

Then the demon let show his frustrations. 'Nemzo' screamed and raged. He became even more frustrated when there was nothing around for him to break. The demon then had a sudden idea and began to concentrate on a very burnt Uncle Vernon.

As Harry woke up, he panicked. He couldn't move his arms and legs. Harry tried harder and felt the feeling slowly come back to his limbs. Harry was wondering about how long he was out for, when he sensed something moving beside him. Not wanting to draw attention to himself Harry did not make a sound, but slowly opened his eyes. And tried to stifle the scream at whom he thought he saw.

There was Uncle Vernon, after Harry had burned him. Vernon's skin was black and was falling off. In some places Harry could see the skeleton underneath. Vernon himself smelled o death. Uncle Vernon turned to Harry as if he knew he had woken up. A scream of rage erupted from Vernon's throat as he charged towards Harry. Harry watched as Vernon threw his knarled body towards him.

Harry tried to move but he couldn't, the numbness had come back. Harry tried to use his magic against him, but his magic wouldn't perform, it was like it was frozen. Harry let the scream he had been holding back escape his lips as Vernon began to hit him.

His own scream woke him up, and the demon congratulated himself on his illusion making. Then spoke with concern to Harry. Harry pleaded he was ok and went to wake up completely this time. The demon let him.

Snape had looked hard for the passageway he came from, but could not find a trace of it, for it had closed. Snape wondered what magic was at work because he prided himself on his excellent memory. Snape tried using magic to call to someone above them. Either the walls were too thick or magic within the chamber was repelling his.

When Harry had gone unconscious Snape rolled up the boy's sleeves. Seeing nothing Snape tried to make the things he knew were there to appear. He could feel the blood rushing past his fingers, but could not see the source. Snape then began to wonder how a child like this had a glamour as strong as this one. Giving up Snape made sure he placed himself as far away from Harry as he could. There was no way he wanted to have violation under him along with the list he was sure to get from being down here in the first place.

Snape sat in his far corner and thought about the only thing he could think of while he was there; Harry Potter. Snape wondered about the many problems Harry seemed to have. The child was certainly a puzzle. Snape enjoyed a good puzzle when he came across one, and this one was to good to pass up. Snape set a goal that he would crack the puzzle of Harry Potter before he graduated. That gave Snape a year and a few months.

Snape was creating the list of questions for Harry when he heard the pain-driven scream. The scream itself had made Snape jump because it was so sudden. Snape shook the shock away and rushed over to where Harry's body lay.

Snape kneeled down and wondered what the hell was wrong with the boy. Then Harry stopped screaming and was silent for 16 seconds. As he woke up Snape backed off, not wanting to hear that scream again.

As Harry woke up he twitched his muscles and was glad to see that they still worked.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around himself. He almost screamed again when he saw that Snape was right by him, but stopped it before it could happen. He looked down to his arms. He could see what he had done. He had made at least 15 deep cuts on his left arm. He looked on his right and saw the broken mirror on it. Harry still didn't know about the glamour he placed upon himself. He still believed that everyone saw him as the Golden Boy and wouldn't see his flaws. He knew Snape had looked for them, he never left his sleeves rolled up. Harry sat up and said to Snape, "Why didn't you leave?"

Snape just looked at Harry like he was a little child, and answered in a voice that made Harry's skin crawl. "Believe me Potter I would have had I been able to find the way back"

It was Harry's turn to look at Snape like _he _was the child. "What are you talking about? It right over there" Snape looked back to where Harry was pointing and turned back,

"There is nothing there Potter"

"You can't see it?"

"Apparently not, but it makes me wonder why you can see it and not me" Both men puzzled about this for a few seconds, then "Why did you scream?" Snape figured he was going to have to make a truce with the boy on order for him to learn about him.

Harry instantly became suspicious. "Why would you want to know? So you can tease me about it when you get back up there?"

Snape thought about what the boy had said and thought about it for a second. "I never did in the past, why would I do so now?"

Harry admitted to himself that this was in fact true. After Snape had seen everything from the Dursley's had done to him, he never told a soul. Not even to Dumbledore. Snape didn't even make comments in class or anywhere else about what he saw. It was curious to Harry as to why Snape wouldn't take the opportunity to make Harry's school life even worse.

"I woke up and I thought I saw my Uncle Vernon" That was all he said. This was good enough for Snape, and he let the matter drop. He said no words of comfort to Harry. Firstly because he didn't know what to say, secondly he didn't think that Harry would be able to accept help from him.

Snape brought back the conversation only ten seconds before. "you said to me earlier 'when you go back up', does this mean you plan not to come?"

Harry didn't hesitate before saying "Yes that means I plan not to come"

"What am I to tell the Headmaster then?"

"I don't know tell him that I died, he'll believe it coming from you"

"I wouldn't do that to him until you really have dies Potter"

"Then I don't know what you're going to tell him, but I am NOT coming with you"

Snape couldn't stop the question beforehand, it just came, "Why would you ever want to stay down here, by yourself"

"You just answered your own question" Harry said without very much emotion.

"You like being alone Potter?"

Harry sat before answering the question, deciding whether or not to reply. When he did Snape realized just how much was resting on this boy's shoulders.

"Yes I like being alone so I don't have to save anyone. No one depends on me down here.

I can be myself and no one will judge me. I don't have to hide myself behind the mask that is Harry Potter."

Snape could appreciate this, because he felt the kind of the same way. Portraying himself as something he isn't. Being something everyone _expected _you to be, kind of made you become the thing everyone expected.

"So why do you get to ditch out of being a expectation?"

Harry hadn't realized that he wasn't the only one who felt like this. Harry had a sudden urge to tell the man everything, but mentally smacked himself, wondering where the hell that urge had come from. Sure Snape knew a bit, and Harry was still somewhat worried that Snape would run and tell someone. Harry was worried about whom Snape could tell as well. Voldemort and Dumbledore were his top most concerns. He often wondered what either of them would do when they heard that Harry Potter wasn't loved. Harry left the question hanging both because he didn't want to answer and partly because he didn't know how to answer.

Harry shivered. He wanted to go and sleep on his bed. "Do you plan on leaving anytime in the near future?" he asked Snape.

Snape barely hesitated before replying "Not without the Boy Who Lived" with a smirk on his lips. Harry gave a defeated sigh.

"I guess that means that you will be needing a room then. Come with me"

Snape could only blink, and open and close his trap like a fish out of water. "You really don't plan on coming back up?"

"Nope"

Snape followed without a word. Harry went over to the second door and asked for it to be opened. Snape watched as the snakes one by one moved to unlock the door. Snape watched as the think door swung open to allow them entrance. Harry started walking. When he didn't hear Snape's feet coming after him, he turned. "It's going to close in about twenty more seconds, make your choice"

Snape took a couple of steps forward, to amazed to go any faster.

"You can look at this part all you want as soon as you get through the door"

Snape finally came through the entrance and the door whooshed shut behind him. The sound of the first snake going back into place brought the wave of panic. He didn't show the panic to Harry. He kept himself collected and prayed that the fear wouldn't be etched into his face. Snape hated being locked in a room he couldn't get out of.

Harry, even though Snape was trying to hide it, sensed Snape's fear. "I'll make you a password tomorrow if you'd like" Harry had the same fear. He liked being in control of his surroundings. Snape calmed visibly and began to follow Harry again. Harry led him into the mouth of Salazar Slytherin. Harry got Snape to follow him to a room as far away from his own as he could find. He told Snape to do whatever he wanted to the room, and that he could wander around some more if he'd like. When Harry was done, he went back to his own room and flopped down on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry couldn't sleep. He was lying there thinking about Snape, of all people. Harry thought it was a bit pushy that Snape wanted to get Harry back up to the 'real' world. Harry decided that he never wanted to go back up there, because as he said, no one depended on him down here, it was just him, and now Snape.

Harry gave on thinking and went back out to the door. He started talking to the snakes to gain Snape's access. The snakes told him the password Snape would be required to use to open the door. When Harry was done he didn't rush to Snape to tell him. He instead went back to his room and paced, still thinking about Snape. Harry could hear Snape walking around. Harry then noticed the blood on his floor. Harry made no move to clean it; it was part of who he was. Harry suddenly thought of a question to ask Snape so he went to go and find him.

Harry found Snape looking fixedly at the head of Salazar.

"It's fascinating, isn't it?" Snape began, "how such a big chamber can be under the school, and no one knows about it except Salazar and the Dark Lord, and now us. That's almost as amazing as actually being down here." Snape turned to Harry. "Can you feel the power that resides in these walls?" Right now Harry more interested in how Snape was reacting to this chamber. Harry had never heard nor seen Snape excited after the very first day of potions when Snape told about the 'subtle science and exact art that is potion making' and what he kind of potions he could teach the 'select few who have the predisposition'. It was a very subdued exited, but if you really paid attention, you could tell the man was excited to teach what he loved, even though he would never admit this to anyone. It actually made Harry happier to see Snape like this, for it was in fact a very rare state for the man to be in. It made Snape more like a human being and less like an evil greasy bastard.

Harry decided he wanted to se more of this side of Snape.

Harry stood beside Snape and listened while the man talked about the chamber. The man was like Hermione in some ways, he loved to learn. Harry sighed when he finally decided to ask Snape his question. As Harry went to open his mouth, the voice that had screamed at him with every step he took, finally got through to Harry's brain. The voice had told Harry that asking this question would not be . But Harry had already started the conversation.

"Umm, Professor Snape, I just wanted to ask you a question" Harry noticed as the excitement literally drained from the older man's face and was ashamed of himself for destroying such a great thing.

"I'm sorry, I just can't ask you, I just can't. I umm set up the password for you, if you come with me now, I'll show you how to activate it."

Snape bit back the truckload of remarks he wanted to throw at Harry when Harry blanched out of asking him a question that seemed very important to Harry. Snape followed quietly where Harry told him his password. "It will only accept the password from you, they can see very well, they could see through a polyjuice potion, and an invisibility cloak. It will also be able to smell the difference." Snape was impressed that snakes had such powerful senses.

Snape heard a hissing sound. It kind of unnerved him because he associated snakes to mean the Dark Lord was near. Harry on the other hand was listening intently. "They say that if anyone else finds out about this chamber they will be furious. These snakes can do amazing things Professor, I wouldn't get on their bad list"

Before Snape could stop himself he asked the question that had been burning on his tongue for a while now, "How can you do that?"

"Do what?" was the innocent answer.

"Speak to snakes, like the Dark Lord"

Harry felt as if he explained this a lot, even though it was only twice. "You've heard the prophecy, right?"

"Yes in your fifth year, the Dark Lord obsessed over it"

"Well, when Voldemort 'chose' me, he transferred some of his powers to into me. I don't know all of what he passed into me, but I do know that I got his ability to speak to snakes, Parseltongue. I didn't even realize that I could do it until Ron and Hermione, well Hermione talked to me after the dueling club."

"Yes, you gave the entire school a scare with that. Out of curiosity, what were you saying to the viper?"

Why was is s damned easy to open up to this man? Harry wanted to shut his mouth and never open it again in front of Snape, but of course, he didn't.

"I told it to leave Justin alone. When she didn't show that she heard me I took a few steps towards her, and repeated what I had said before. She had just told me that she wouldn't attack Justin, and I was tempted to tell her to go after Lockheart instead, but you chose right then to burn her into nothing"

Harry swore that he saw Snape's mouth flicker upwards for a fraction of a second before asking Harry another question, "And you didn't even know you were talking in a different language?" Snape seemed genuinely interested in what Harry had to say. Harry, for some reason wanted someone to know everything about him, so he wouldn't have to hide it anymore.

"No, I just thought everyone could do it because I hadn't grown up with everyone else"

"So you're telling me that you didn't even know about the wizarding world until you got the letter?"

"Yes"

Their discussion went on for quite a while, much to Harry's amazement. They stayed on the topic of the language of snakes before Snape suddenly stopped talking. "Hold on a second, I need to go and fetch something" And turned to leave. Harry watched Snape disappear into the mouth, his robes billowing out behind him.

Harry wondered why Snape was being so civil to him. Harry then began to wonder if Snape was doing it for his own knowledge, or knowledge to use against him with Voldemort. Harry also wondered about where he wanted this developing relationship to go. Harry thought of a few ways. One of the ways disturbed him; what if Snape was doing this to see if he could get Harry into bed with him? This idea repulsed him. He could never see himself with a man that was old enough to be his father. Harry could admit that he felt more open and relaxed with Snape then he was with his friends. Harry didn't know what to think of this. Harry didn't know when that had settled in either.

Snape had come back out of the gaping mouth and was carrying something. Harry couldn't see what it was but he felt no reason to panic. As Snape came closer, Harry could see that he was carrying a little gray snake.

"I found it in a corridor while I was wandering. It was amongst some other eggs, that had been eaten, probably by the little bugger himself. If I remember correctly, it is a basilisk. If you want it, I can make a potion to get rid of it's deadly glare unless it really wants to hurt someone."

Harry looked at the tiny snake coiling around Snape's long fingers and wondered how something so little and nice could become something so deadly. Snape passed the little creature over to Harry and watched to see what they would do. Harry started talking to it.

"_Hello"_

"_Hello leg-walker"_

The basilisk was male.

"_What iss your name?"_

"_What iss thiss name you sspeak of?"_

"_Ssomething to call you by"_

"_My sspeciess iss bassilissk, I know nothing further"_

"_Would it be alright if I named you then?"_

"_Ass you wish"_

"_Alright, your name will be Valen, the name of an Elven Prinse I read about onse" _

Harry could tell that Valen was smiling. Then he looked up at Snape who was watching him with an intense fascination.

"Your mouth moves differently when you speak parseltongue, did you know? It is also interesting to listen to because I can hear the sounds you make, but I just can't understand them"

Harry hoped he was fighting the blush that was threatening to take over his face when Snape had mentioned his mouth. Harry then began to wonder why Snape was focusing on his mouth in the first place. Harry's mind began to wonder what it would actually be like to kiss a man like Snape. Harry quickly brought his thoughts back to reality before his body did something embarrassing.

"What are you going to call it?" Snape asked.

"I've given him the name Valen, which he seemed to like. You said something about a potion you could make that could make his eyes harmless. Is it a hard potion to make?"

"It depends on who you are asking. I would have no difficulty making this potion, but I'm sure that if you were to ask anyone else, they would have an extremely difficult time in brewing it, mostly because the ingredients are rare and I have the resources to collect them. Are you asking me to make it for you?"

"Yes Professor, I would be honored and would greatly appreciate it if you could make this potion for Valen and I"

"I am going to suggest a bargain then Mr. Potter. My potion for knowledge about yourself. I would greatly like to know about you, and it would make it easier if you would give information willingly. You interest me Harry Potter, and I would like to know more about you. This is not set in stone, I will make the potion whether or not you share information, I do not want to see more students in the infirmary petrified stiff"

"Why are you suddenly being so nice to me? What brought this from the greasy bastard who takes points away because I breathed wrong in class?"

Snape dived right into his explanation. "After I brought you back to school, I began to think. I realized that I had seen the Boy Who Lived, Dumbledore's Golden Boy in one of the lowest points of his life. I thought of many ways I could have used this against you before remembering that you have seen my lowest point as well. I know more about you then Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, correct?" Harry nodded. "And you know more about me then Dumbledore does. Somehow that created a bond between us. The wizarding world loves bonding and the very first discovered wizards and witches went a little bond-crazy if you ask me. I'm not sure how deep this bond goes, or how powerful it is, but nonetheless it is there, joining us. Now, I'm not sure myself when the 'being nice' part came in, but I have noticed a difference in my behavior towards yourself. I used to be angry at you for being James' son, forgetting the other half of your blood. I don't want to offend you but you are extraordinarily like your father, until one comes close enough to look in your eyes. There they find the fire and compassion that your mother held. Everyone remembers her to be the powerful witch that tamed your father. Not that it helped much… he was always and would forever be wild. You have you father's nature most of the times, but then when your friends are in any form of danger you don't even think about yourself when you go to save them. I hope you can accept my humble apology in the ways I've treated you in the past. I to have expectations to live up to."

Harry's eyes sparkled with sadness. Harry held out his hand. "I Harry James Potter accept your apology Severus Snape" Snape shook the hand as he stood up. They both felt the bond between them. They felt the power it held.

When they released each other's hand, Snape looked at his hand, expecting to see blisters. Harry noticed and asked what was wrong.

"Do you remember when you touched Professor Quirrel? Do you remember how he couldn't stand being touched by you? Do you remember how he burned?" Harry nodded.

"Well, it happens to a extremely lower degree to Death Eaters. The Dark Lord himself does not possess us, but somehow he still resides in us through his mark branded on our arms. If I were to stay in contact with you for a prolonged period of time, I don't think I would burn to the extent that Quirrel did, but I'm sure that it would begin to hurt after a while."

"Can I see your hand?"

Snape held it out for Harry to see. On the balls of his hand there was the beginning of a few blisters. There were also some on the sides on Snape's hand, and along his long fingers.

Harry concentrated. Then he reached out a hand and cover Snape's with his own. Snape didn't try to move away, curious as to what Harry was doing. Snape watched as his hand healed. It was minor, but it was remarkable at the same time.

"You can perform wandless magic?"

"Yes, I have been practicing ever since I found out that I could do wandless magic. I had done it before at the Dursley's when I wasn't concentrating. Hermione got me to read this book on wandless magic. It told me that if I concentrated, I could actually get my magic to do what I wanted, not it just being impulsive. I can't do big things yet, but each time I use it, I can feel myself getting stronger"

"Your mother was very gifted in wandless magic. She had forgotten to carry her wand around with her after her fifth year. She did just to keep up appearances. She would perform wandless magic on James and Sirius when they least expected it. They would whirl around and search for the culprit. They never did find out. I'm sure that Remus knew, he would always have a smile plastered on his face whenever he would watch his friends look for the someone who turned their hair blue or other little things."

"Maybe that's something I inherited from her"

Both men became silent. Both thinking about different things.

Suddenly Harry paled. "You said that you found Valem with other eggs right?"

"Yes" said Snape, wondering how this boy could get so far off topic with just a blink of an eye.

"That means there is another fully grown Basilisk slithering around in the chamber!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Snape paled at the words that came from Harry's mouth. Then Snape began to think.

"What color was the basilisk you killed?"

"What does that…"

"Just answer the question!"

"It was more gray then green"

"Shit! That means that we are going to be dealing with a fully grown male basilisk! The one you fought before was a female. The males are bigger and even more deadly. It merely has to think. Its eyes only merely assist!"

"What are we going to do?"

"How did you defeat the female?"

"Fawkes came with a dirty old hat and I pulled the sword of Godric Gryyfindor"

"So you have qualities of being a true Gryffindor _and _a true Slytherin?"

"It would seem"

"Fascinating. You really are a bag of tricks, aren't you Potter? Okay so first thing we have to do is find the great beast, that should prove to be no problem, for you Mr.Parselmouth"

They planned to get the basilisk on their first try. Harry was going to go in first, and Snape would be right behind, casting a powerful shield charm over them. When they found where the basilisk was hiding Harry would call back his demon and let him deal with the basilisk.

The first part went well. Harry was listening intently for any snake sound (other then Valen's). Snape had placed a charm on Harry's ears so that they would intensify his hearing skills. Snape then focused all his energy on the shield. It was a very powerful shield indeed.

Harry stiffened, and froze in his tracks. "What is it Potter?"

"Valen says he can smell his father"

That got both of their senses kicked up about five notches.

They kept on going forward.

Snape could already feel Harry begin to conjure his demon. Snape felt the power encircle them. Snape blinked and there was, leading their little entourage.

Nemzo was curious as to why he was back in the real world again. He was in front of Harry and Snape, anger coursed through the demon. He wanted to turn around and throttle the wizard who stopped his hosts' suicide, but he couldn't the passage way was far to small. So he kept on marching forward. Harry then began to talk to him. _We need you to do something for us" _ 'We' 'Us'? What the hell was this, were they lovers or something? _"We need you to kill the basilisk. I know your capable of death, you tell me often enough, so now it's time to prove yourself." _

"_I'll do it" _'Right after I kill the man behind you' He never said that, and then a horrible thought fought into his head. What if this man was stabilizing him? The demon would not let this happen, he wanted it too much for that to happen, by gods, the demon would go down with a fight.

They all went forward in silence. Snape and Harry thinking about how this was going to work, Nemzo clearing his head of all the thoughts.

They found the basilisk in one of the very furthest tunnels from the entrance. He was sleeping or something, because he certainly wasn't moving. The trio came up behind him. He merely looked at them. Harry couldn't feel anything, and neither did Snape, but they saw the great snake's magic surround the shield. They were protected. Nemzo, who was dead already took the snakes magic and made it its own, growing stronger. Then he took out all his rage from Snape for stopping Harry.

Nemzo killed the basilisk easily. He just pictured himself lodged in the snake's throat, and held himself there. The snake gagged, unable to breathe, but also unable to do anything about the offending artifact in it's throat.

Nemzo then got board, and shot magic down the rest of it's throat.

The basilisk died painfully, not even understanding what it had done to deserve anything like this. It had just lived.

Nemzo was far from done. He turned on to Harry and Snape. He went forward with anger in his eyes.

Snape hadn't ended the shield charm yet but was just about to before he saw Harry's demon come to them.

Nemzo cast the spells he could and began to bash the shield with his bare hands when spells didn't work. With each blow he was getting more and more frustrated, and with his frustration, his power grew.

Inside the shield Harry's own magic was cracking, he was working on sending Nemzo back. It was harder because Nemzo was fighting him. Snape was almost worried about the concentration of magic in such a little space and was sorely tempted to cancel the shield.

Harry's magic breached an overload and he was able to contain Nemzo and send him back. Magic filled the room, and bounded off the walls. Snape was more then surprised at Harry's power. He was astonished that such a young wizard was able to perform such advanced magic, wandless no less! James and Lily would be proud of their son. With more training, Snape was sure that he would be able to build up Harry's magical core so that he would be able to hold this up for a long time.

Harry fainted after having used up so much of his magic.

Snape didn't even hesitate before canceling the shield and picking Harry up again. And taking him to his room, because that's the only one he knew how to get to, and lay him down on the black covered bed. Snape didn't do anything past that. He just let Harry be, he knew there was nothing more he could do because Harry wasn't in danger right now, from anything on the outside world. In Harry's head though, was a whole other matter.

Nemzo was furious. What the hell was wrong with Harry? Why hadn't he let him attack Snape? Nemzo was dealing with his fury when Harry fainted, and came to him.

Harry, in waking life was weak, but right now his magic was strong and Nemzo didn't dare attack him. Harry still thought that he created Nemzo. Nemzo never planned to tell him otherwise.

Harry went to Nemzo, wanting to know what was wrong with him as well.

They met in anger somewhere close to the middle if the forest. They screamed at each other, and with the anger Nemzo's power grew, and Harry's weakened, but not enough for Nemzo to think of attacking.

"Why didn't you let me at least hit him?…!"

"Why the hell would you try?... I didn't bring you to get him!"

"What, are you two in love, are you fucking each other?!.."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

They argued like this for hours it seemed like. Neither of them wanted to back down and give the other the victory, but Nemzo knew he would have to, in order to gain trust again.

"Look I'm sorry okay. I over reacted."

Harry stayed silent, controlling his anger.

They both stayed silent. Neither of them knew what to do, they had never met like this.

Then Harry had enough. He wanted to get out of there. Harry forced himself to wake up, but somehow Nemzo was fighting against it. Harry didn't even know why he wanted to leave, he just did.

Nemzo knew that if he let the boy go now, he would lose him, so he made the barrier to make it harder for Harry to leave. When Harry tried even harder, Nemzo doubled his efforts and became even more angered when Harry tried even harder.

Then Nemzo did something he was instructed never to do, yet he did it.

Nemzo hit Harry. Not just slapped, it was an all-out punch.

Both were shocked, but Nemzo had already gone too far. Neither of them moved for a long while, the Harry Taking advantage of the situation, got himself out of there.

Harry was angry when he woke up, and for some reason this made Snape even more curious.

"Are you alright Potter?"

"Shove off"

Snape could feel his defenses prickling. "Potter…"

He never got out what he was going to say before Harry suddenly jumped up and began to scream. Snape couldn't even understand what he was saying, then Harry said, in his normal voice "Where's Valen?"

"I sent him with a message to the Headmaster. I told him that I would be staying down here for a while, until we get tired of hating each other, or I can get you to come back up"

"When will he be back?"

"Well, thinking about the piping system, it could take days, weeks even, but I'm sure that he will remember how to get back."

Harry wanted to be alone, and so he ran. He was quite familiar with the chamber by now, so it was easy to lose Snape. Harry ran until found the crack in the wall. The crack was fairly deep, deep enough for Harry. Harry had to crawl to get into it, so he was sure Snape would have a hard time indeed on getting him out. Harry was listening. He heard Snape's footsteps again, only they were much closer then he expected.

"Potter come out of there now!"

Harry's mind was racing. How could Snape have found him so fast? Harry could feel the magic being used, _oh right magic_ Harry thought bitterly. Sometimes he really hated having not grown up in the wizarding world.

"I haven't had to use that spell for a long time Potter, the last time was when my nephew did a runner, which was when he was four, he is now 31 I believe and has a few kids of his own. Don't make me ever have to use it again."

Harry's mind began to think of what a sibling of Snape would look like. He didn't get very far before he felt Snape's hand grabbing his ankle and pulling hard.

Harry kicked the hand with the other foot and was pleased to hear the grunt of pain come from Snape. Harry then retreated farther into the crack. Not stopping until his back touched stone. Harry was angry and Snape kept on provoking him. Didn't Snape know what his magic could do?! Harry remembered what it had done to Dudley and his gang, and what it did to Uncle Vernon.

Harry wished once more for his razor then remembering he had left it in his room, not having needed it for a couple of days now. Harry thought about conjuring one, but he believed it wouldn't be the same, that it would somehow be faked. It wouldn't have his blood on it already. So Harry didn't cut in that little crack. Snape reached in again, with his other hand, and let his hand searched for Harry. Harry heard Snape cast a spell and suddenly felt the rock beside him start to get a little warm. The rocks gradually got hotter.

Snape was trying to 'smoke' him out the wizard way! Harry's mind began to think of what a horrible bastard he was. Harry could now feel the heat through his clothing. He was going to burn. Harry still refused to move. Soon, he could feel his hands begin to blister. Harry's stubbornness had kicked in and he stayed put. The smell of flesh burning hit his nostrils, and he had no choice but to breathe in his own burning flesh. Snape apparently smelt it as well, because he said "Potter, come out now, and the pain will stop!"

"I'm sure!" Harry screamed back. The heat was beginning to become unbearable but he couldn't give in now, but Harry also couldn't pass out, for his new fear of Nemzo. Harry was certainly in a fix. Harry looked at his hand. His skin was black, and even after he took it away, he could still hear his skin cracking underneath. Harry watched as a blister formed and popped. The heat was cooking him from the outside. Harry gave in, and crawled out, on his still blistering hands.

When Snape saw Harry emerge. He breathed a sigh of relief, and stopped the spell.

"Show me your hands!"

Harry obliged. Snape could see nothing.

"How is it that your skin isn't burnt after I could smell burning flesh?"

This made Harry frustrated, and looked down at his hands, which were pretty much just lumps of burnt flesh, barely even recognizable as hands anymore.

"Are you blind man? How can you not see them? They are right in front of your face!"

This angered Snape. "I see nothing Potter! I don't see anything because nothing is there!"

Harry was close to tears. It was true, nobody could see his pain.

Snape thought this through. He himself couldn't see anything wrong with the boy, yet the smell was still lingering in the air. Harry could see everything, but he couldn't. _Potter must have a glamour charm cast. But how is that possible. _

"Potter, I have a theory about why you can see it but I can't. Are you able to walk so we can do this in a bit more of a comfortable place?"

Harry thought about it. He tried to stand up. Succeeding, he turned back to Snape, "Yes, let's go, but can we move slowly, I'm not sure how fast I can move"

"That's fine. My rooms?"

Harry only nodded. It was probably closer. His hands were pulsating. He was loosing blood rapidly but Harry refused to pass out. He wanted to get this mystery solved as much as Snape did.

Harry watched as the blackness was threatening to take over. Harry tried to walk faster, that only made the blackness come faster.

Harry tripped. Snape turned and watched Harry. Harry wasn't moving. Snape picked him and practically ran to his rooms. There he retrieved a potion from the cupboard he made to copy exactly his one upstairs. He forced it open and gave it to Harry. Harry coughed and tried to spit it out again. Snape closed his mouth and plugged Harry's nose, forcing him to swallow. Snape grabbed a few others and forced them also down Harry's throat.

When Harry calmed Snape put him on the bed. "I just gave you a calming potion, a potion that won't allow you to faint, and a potion so you can't interrupt. I could have used charms, but I know I'm going to need all my magic for what I'm planning. I gave you the Blacknot because I need you awake for the spells I want to cast, is that alright?" Harry nodded. "Just relax. If you feel any pain, move your arm alright?" Another nod.

"Shall we begin?"

Harry nodded and Snape began to cast revealing spells.

Snape cast about twenty before he began to realize that this was probably a very powerful glamour. Snape rested. "Do you understand what I'm trying to do to you?" A slight twitch told him 'no'. "One of my theories is that you have a placed a glamour on yourself. I haven't gotten around to figuring out how, but you do. I am trying to find the spell that will stop the glamour. Not permanently, you will be able to re-cast it whenever you want to." Harry nodded that he understood. This next spell I'm going to use is going to be tough on both of us. The glamour will fight against it. It won't be painful, just draining. Do you wish to start?" Another nod.

"Ostendo Verus Formo"

Their magic combined made the air actually feel as if a lightning bolt was taking residence in the room. Both were surprised at seeing the other's raw power.

Harry felt the strain. The glamour he didn't even knew he had upon himself was

indeed fighting Snape. At the moment Snape was stronger. If Harry was angry or frightened, it would be a whole other story. Harry trusted Snape on some level or he wouldn't have allowed Snape to use any magic on him. Hell, Harry wouldn't have let Snape stay down here for so long if he didn't trust him.

Snape had to keep this up close to an hour. Snape didn't know where Harry had gotten the magic to be able to do this, and it wasn't like you could buy magic. Snape added this to his list of questions for Harry. Snape felt the crack in the glamour though and focused all his magic in it. Harry began to scream. Snape was too far to stop now. He pushed his magic farther and felt it wrap around Harry. Snape began to work faster. He pictured his magic pushing against the glamour from the inside. Snape pushed until he thought his eyes were going to explode before He felt the glamour give away. The spell ended. Snape fell to the floor.

Both were panting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it would hurt you."

"Look at me" Harry left no room for argument. Snape grabbed the edge if his bed and pulled himself up. It took a while. Before Snape reached a height in which he could see Harry, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see defeat this early. When Snape was finally standing he took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect.

"Do it now, I feel my magic starting to prickle again, I don't know how long you will be able to look at me, the real me"

Snape was almost hesitant. He really didn't know what he was going to expect. "Professor, please, just open your eyes, need someone to see."

At Harry's plea, Snape opened his eyes, and found it hard to draw a breath.

Snape looked at Harry's hands first. He saw what he had done. Snape turned to grab a potion, which he poured over Harry's hands. The pain went away and so did some of the burns. Harry was shorter then was normally, and was a lot skinner. Snape became deeply concerned. "What did they do to you?" The question was more to himself.

Snape saw that some of the markings went under Harry's clothes. Snape asked Harry if he could see everything. Harry had to think about this. Snape was already feeling sorry for him. Did he want that to go further? Snape had already seen more then anybody, and it did feel good to finally tell someone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Yes"

Harry tried to take off his shirt, but he couldn't move his hands because of the potion.

Harry then looked into the eyes and all he saw there was concern.

"Please don't hurt me"

Snape's heart just about burst. Snape started taking of Harry's shirt. Snape thought he was going to be sick. Snape was horrified to see the marks on Harry's small frame.

"Who knows about this?"

Harry didn't answer. "Potter, who knows about this?" Snape was coming fast to the conclusion that in fact _he _was the only one who knew about this, aside from the bastards who did this to him.

Harry still didn't respond.

Harry's shirt was off, and Snape went to take off Harry's trousers. Harry seemed to forget that it was Snape and he had given his consent, for he started whimpering.

"No, not again, please don't touch me"

Harry didn't scream.

A dark voice inside Snape's head told him to continue. It would be something to tell the Dark Lord at the next meeting. Snape hesitated, not sure of what to do.

Snape thought it through in his head. In the past he would have always listened to the voice hands down, he had never resisted it, until now.

The second he stopped taking heed the voice began to grow, and his left arm began to burn with such a force that he was knocked to his knees. Snape only then began to realize that there was an Imperius Curse on the dark mark burned into Death Eater's arms. Snape ignored his own pain and got up from the floor to continue looking over Harry.

"Potter I'm not going to go any further." The green eyes showed mistrust, but let Snape continue, although Snape could feel his magic, and Snape knew Harry was bringing back his protector. Snape could not deal with that thing right now "Potter, I need you to concentrate. I can't work with that creature hovering over me."

"Nemzo, his name is Nemzo"

Snape couldn't care less if his name was Bob, He didn't want the creature here.

"Don't let him come"

The magic decreased slightly.

Snape could only see the spiral burns in the midst of everything else. They were made perfectly, Harry had been held there for a long time. Snape made to touch them, and looked in the green eyes first, asking permission. Harry's eyes softened. Snape felt them, they were only slightly raised. He traced them with his fingers. When Snape, reached the spot that was supposed to be Harry's nipple, Harry flinched. Snape saw the tear that escaped. Snape stopped immediately, realizing that there must be a concentration if nerves there.

Snape glanced at the boys arms. He saw lots of scars, close to hundreds. It got Snape to wonder how many Harry had done himself. Some were new. Snape saw the broken mirror design. He realized this is what had bleeding the first time he was down here.

Then Snape felt it, like a whip to his chest. The crack shook the walls. Snape was thrown to the wall. Snape could almost feel the magic settle back over Harry. Snape stood up; he wasn't hurt, just a touch shocked. Snape walked back over to Harry, to find that the glamour had been replaced. Snape could see nothing; it seemed that naught was wrong with Harry Potter. Snape sighed, but he had seen enough.

"Can you tell me what they did?"

Harry was still not talking. His mind was fighting the potions Snape administered, because his mind thought he was in danger, and his magic was kicking back in to remake the glamour. Snape noticed the signs of the shutdown and realized he could do nothing. He helped Harry put the shirt back on, and then went out of his room, to sit one the floor outside of his room. He was frustrated, he didn't know how to deal with something like this. Sure he had read about it, but he didn't know how to deal with it.

Snape thought about Harry for a while before he head a strangled noise come from the room behind him. Snape rushed in.

Harry was fighting hard. He had a trickle of blood coming from his nose, and blood was escaping from his mouth. Snape got angry with himself for leaving. Snape cast Scourgify to get rid of the blood. Harry smiled gratefully. "The potions will wear off in only a few more minutes then you can leave if you wish."

Snape waited for the potions to be through their course. "I'm sorry." Harry said.

"What for?"

"For throwing you against the wall."

"That wasn't you Potter, your magic just decided right then that it didn't want you to be so open. Right now I can see nothing wrong with you, but now I already know about what lies beneath the mask."

Harry offered a small smile. Then left.

Harry didn't know what to think anymore. He remembered _giving _Snape permission to cast the spell on him. Snape took of his shirt, Harry was almost fine with that. But Snape's hands had moved to remove his trousers, something inside him had snapped, and all he could see was Vernon again. Harry got to his room and found his razor and carved, on his leg this time. It wasn't that he wanted to die, he just had emotions he didn't want. Didn't really need. So he cut them away.

Harry was watching the blood run down his leg. He had carved a snake, meant to be black, but there was only so much you could do you a razorblade, but then Harry _was _a wizard. Harry thought of a spell Ron had taught him about alter the color of something. He cast into his beautiful new scar. The snake was now black. Then Harry had another idea. "Animatus" The snake began to move. Harry was pleased. The snake was free to move around Harry's body. Harry then had another idea. He cast another charm on his mirror. It became real. Anybody who would look into it would see their own faces broken. It was like Harry was in a trance, like he was possessed.

Snape had put a spell on Harry before he left so he could monitor him. That's why Snape felt sharp pains on his upper right thigh. Upon further investigation, he saw a ghost of what Harry was carving. Snape didn't know that the spell would be able to do this. Then the ghost carving turned black. Then began to move. Snape was fascinated while it lasted. Then the ghost carving disappeared. Snape went to his bed and lay down and review the events of the day, and then cleared his mind.

It had become sort of like a ritual, just like some people prayed to whatever god they believed in, Severus Snape cleared his mind. He closed his eyes. The first thing Snape felt was the pain. At first he thought it was Harry, but has he focused, he realized that the pain the coming from his scar. It wasn't an 'come now, I'm calling', it was more of an angry, pissed off burning.

The Dark Lord was angry at Severus for combating against his Imperius. Snape had had Potter in a very vulnerable position, and Severus hadn't listened. This wasn't the first time the Dark Lord and grown suspicious if Severus, and he had had enough. He was giving Severus up, he couldn't find him to punish him, it wasn't a place he recognized, mind you, all he saw was the bed in which Potter was on. Severus was fumbling with Potter's trousers. Then he heard Potter whimper, and what a magnificent sound it was! But Severus never continued. He stopped and touched his chest, when he had reached the nipple, Harry shed a tear. The Dark Lord again urged him to goon. Either Severus hadn't heard the Dark Lord, or ignored him. The Dark Lord had left him after that, already thinking of ways to punish Severus. What was tugging at the Dark Lord's brain more was _why _ Severus had been taking of the boy's clothes, and on a bed no less. The Dark Lord gathered some of his most 'playful' ones to go and teach Severus a lesson. They went willingly, especially Lucius Malfoy. Peter Pettigrew had told them a way to get into the castle without apperating. They just had to go to Hogsmeade, and go to Honeydukes, and there in the cellar of the there would be a passage way activated by dissendium. This pleased the Dark Lord greatly.

A/N before you people yell at me, Snape broke the glamour, therefore he is the only one that should be able to see it, had Voldemort helped in the process ha to would be able to see Harry's scars. So even if Voldemort was living in Snape's head, _he _wouldn't be able to see it because Voldemort did not participate, I know Voldemort _should, _but I wanted to be different

Dumbledore was sitting glumly at his desk. He had two things in his hands. The letters had arrived at pretty much the same time.

In his left, a letter from Snape telling him that he was sorry he didn't attend his last two classes the day he went down. The letter went on to say that Snape probably wouldn't be able to teach classes for a while. Dumbledore had expected this, and so he called two of the top student in Potions to take over for a while. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore knew this was taking a great leap in trusting these two with a bunch of classes, but he needed two of them to balance each other out. It was most interesting when the little snake had entered his office. Fawkes recognized it as the basilisk's son. He didn't do anything about it, because the little thing didn't pose much of a threat right now. The little basilisk had stayed, not knowing what to do as he hadn't been told.

In his right, a letter from the Ministry of Magic declaring the expulsion of one Harry Potter for missing so much school. Dumbledore for once was angry. He thought it had been taken care of that Harry wasn't enrolled at Hogwarts for the year. As Dumbledore read the letter, it became clear. They had found out that Harry Potter was in fact at the school and missing classes. They proclaimed that this was unacceptable, and so much in fact that they didn't want Harry causing a wave. Dumbledore could only sigh his defeat, he had stopped Harry's expulsion numerous times, and now it was too late. Dumbledore wrote a letter back to Snape telling him about Harry. Dumbledore told Snape not to tell Harry as it would upset the boy. He sent it with the little snake.

Then sat and thought about where Harry was going to stay. Dumbledore was all for Harry staying at Hogwarts. The Ministry couldn't tell him who he kept in his school. Harry may not have classes anymore, but he could still stay at the school. In the Chamber. Harry seemed to be making quite a home of the Chamber and Dumbledore was pleased; it was a great place to keep someone hidden.

The pain in Snape's arm had increased over the past hour and a half. Snape couldn't put potions on it, or use magic on it, it would be a wasted attempt, because the Dark Lord would know he got to him, and increase the pain. So Snape had to deal with it, it was nothing he couldn't handle. Snape's brilliant mind began to try and create a potion the dark lord couldn't detect. He grabbed some parchment and began to theorize.

So Snape and Harry sat with the pain.

Harry needed to walk around to deal with it. As Harry walked he wondered what it would be like to be an Egyptian, making carvings on the wall. Harry thought it would be a neat idea so he started designing what he would put on the walls. Harry decided that he was going to put his life onto the walls. Everything, even what the Dursley's did to him. It would be like a journal. He would begin it with his parent's death.

Harry went back to his room and got out some parchment and quill and began to draw. He drew what he could see as his parent's faces. He drew his Mother and Father and a little baby him. Then Harry drew a dark man, with a beam of green light coming from his wand, hitting his mother as he saw it right in front of her, he drew himself on the bed beside her. Harry lost himself. He was drawing for hours ignoring everything. Paper littered Harry's room. When he was done each picture he animated it, and then put in on his wall. The room seemed to expand to fit the pictures. Harry had drawn from what he could remember from his first couple of years at the Dursley's. Harry wanted to capture all his pain in the pictures, but was having a bit of trouble. He had never known how to create the pain again. Emotion is what he lacked. It frustrated Harry, because he thought that he was putting his heart into this already. He couldn't do much more. Harry stopped drawing, feeling it was useless. He glanced around at his pictures. He went to the nearest one and tore it apart with a scream.

Snape heard the scream. He felt no pain other then his burning dark mark. Leaving his parchment with many scribbled notes on it, to go and find what was wrong with Harry.

Harry kept on ripping the pictures. He couldn't capture the pain he had felt for so long. It was useless to try and recreate it, and so Harry tore his beautiful art work to shreds. This was how Snape found him.

Snape looked down at the parchment and saw Lily's beautiful eyes staring back at him. Snape looked at the rest of the room and saw pictures of what he could only assume was Harry's life. Snape watched as Harry ripped a picture of Vernon yelling.

Snape didn't stop Harry from destroying his artwork, except when Harry went to rip one of the Dark Lord killing Harry's parents. That was when something in Snape's head decided that he couldn't let Harry do this.

Snape leapt forward as if thrown by some unseen force, and grabbed Harry around his chest. Harry fought against Snape and kept on trying to tear the picture.

Snape grabbed hold of Harry's wrists to hold him still. That was when he saw the snake. It was on Harry's palm, it's little eyes staring out at Snape as if willing Snape not to hurt him. Snape almost said out loud that he wouldn't hurt the buy, but then remembered that it was just a tattoo.

Harry didn't notice the minor interaction between Snape and his snake, he did not want to have Snape comforting him, and since his hands were currently occupied, Harry lowered his head to Snape's forearm. Harry moved quickly so he wouldn't be stopped. When Harry's mouth reached the arm Harry bit down hard, causing Snape to bellow, but not let go.

"Potter?! What the hell was that for?"

"Let me go"

"Tell me why you were destroying your artwork?"

"Just let me go"

"Not until you tell me"

Harry stayed silent, Snape already knew too much. Harry noticed his snake staring intently at Snape, but Snape was staring at his hand. The little snake seemed to nod and Snape let go.

Snape was taking directions from a snake, and not even a real one at that? That was too weird. Snape after releasing Harry's wrists took hold of Harry's hand with the snake. Harry let Snape do this. The snake went right to the tip of Harry's finger's, then realizing that he could go no further, went back to sit in the middle of Harry's palm.

"Why did you carve him?"

"I didn't carve him I just drew him."

Snape had to bite back the remark the wanted to make, Harry didn't know about spell.

"Tell me the truth Potter"

"I drew him" Snape noticed the tear. Harry's conscious knew he was lying and was trying to make Harry feel guilty.

"I know you are lying Potter, I've told you this before, I've been in Slytherin my whole life, I know what someone telling a lie looks like"

"I don't know, it's hard to explain" Harry said realizing he was beat yet again by the fact that he couldn't lie.

"Try me"

Again, why was it so frigging hard to keep his mouth shut in front of this man? Harry didn't want to talk, but his mouth kept on flapping. Harry sometimes suspected that he was under a spell.

"It's kind of like being in a trance, I think of something that would look interesting on my skin then it's like I fall asleep inside my head. When I wake up I see the design that I was thinking earlier, only this one went a bit far"

Snape stayed silent. This was an interesting thing. Harry blanked out and this happened, he didn't even know what was happening. Harry Potter was turning into a very interesting case indeed.

"How did you know I didn't just draw him. All you can see is black."

Snape sighed, he knew he would have to tell Harry sooner or later. "Last night as you were leaving I put a spell on you. This spell would allow me to know if you were causing pain to yourself. The snake you carved also appeared on me. I watched every line you carved. I watched when you turned it black. I watched as you charmed it to make it move." It was Harry's turn to stay silent. "Also, you are in fact a very bad liar"

Harry became very still. Snape thought he was having a fit. "Potter?"

Harry shot Snape a look that said 'shut up, I can hear something"

Snape shut up, wondering what the hell Potter was listening for. Then he noticed the slight movement in a far corner of the room. Harry's pet snake was back. It was carrying a note in it's mouth and Snape thought it was his note. It in fact was his note, but Dumbledore had written on the back of it. Harry got to it before Snape did and read the note. Snape didn't care, there was nothing Harry didn't know already. But as he watched Harry's face as he read, he knew that he should have requested the letter. Harry began to look angry. Harry dropped the note and ran grabbed his invisibility cloak and dashed out of the room. Snape picked it up and read it for himself hearing a grumbling in the background. Snape ran after Harry. Literally ran. Harry was angry, and Snape was just learning about the power Harry held when he was angry. It was very destructive, and very rash.

Harry had opened the door and gone up the stairs. Snape could feel the boy's anger heightening.

Snape ran faster. Snape reached a horrified classroom full of students. Hermione and Draco at the front of the class were silent. Hermione knew Harry was there, but the rest of the class had no idea. Hermione turned to Snape. She pointed to the open door at the entrance of Snape's' classroom. Snape closed the door and quietly sealed it so only he could open it. Snape then ran out, heading in the direction of Dumbledore's office, praying that Harry couldn't get the password.

Snape's praying had naught been in vain for he could hear Harry trying to guess the passwords. The gargoyle, either sensing Harry's anger did not budge. Snape wondered what Dumbledore was thinking to have a very angry child outside his door.

"Potter! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Harry kicked the gargoyle. Even though Harry was still under the invisibility cloak, Snape had a good idea of where he was just from the kick. Snape grabbed Harry around his waist and forced Harry to listen to him. "Potter, I know this is upsetting. I know you're angry. So does this gargoyle. Even if you had said the right password, it would not move because it is protecting the Headmaster. You can kick and scream all you want, but it will never open for you."

"I thought you always wanted me to be expelled. Every year you tried, but Dumbledore always had words against it. Now that Dumbledore is having me expelled, you are suddenly all against it?"

Snape went to speak again, but Harry spoke before he could even gat a word out. "You treated me like I was just a normal person. You've thought me as different from the rest, you never thought I needed to be pitied, or worshipped, of feared. You've never been afraid to say what you really feel. You've never been afraid of me, when everyone else is. And now it's changed so that you've gone to fearing for me. Let me go"

Snape didn't respond. He was too stunned at the words that had flown from Harry's mouth. When Harry growled out his frustration, it brought the pain screaming into Snape's brain, he had forgotten that Harry could burn him as well. Snape released Harry immediately. Harry yanked the cloak off himself, and turned to look Snape in the eyes.

Green met black. Neither of them broke the gaze, Snape made a move towards Harry, this time in comfort. "NO! You see what I mean? You would have never touched me before, but now you're more then willing to give me a hug to comfort me? I don't want your pity, I don't want your worship, I don't want you!" with that Harry ran off. Snape didn't even try to stop him. Snape was realizing that there was more to Harry then he'd ever suspected. A lot more.

The gargoyle moving made Snape jump. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the headmaster's door. "Come in" Snape did.

Dumbledore's face brightened mildly when he saw Snape, then with a mask of happiness said "Ah, Severus, my dear boy, does this mean you received the note?"

"Yes Headmaster it does. Is it you that is expelling him? Or in it the Ministry?"

"It's the ministry I'm afraid"

"I want to testify. I want to testify that Harry Potter was with me and that he was attending private lessons from me. You can even ask Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy to testify. I'm sure they—"

"Severus stop. It can't be stopped. This is their final decision. I've defended him too many times. It's just not possible to fight this one. If it could be fought, I would have already done so." Snape sighed in defeat, then got angry. Why was Dumbledore giving up?

"There has to be a way to fight it. They can't expel Potter just for not attending classes."

"Your point is valid Severus, except in the fact that Harry has missed almost a whole year of classes while he was enrolled, is the problem at hand." Snape's frustration was almost to the point of bursting. "Would you like some tea Severus?" Snape declined, he wanted to be upset right now. Then he remembered, even though it was ten minutes ago.

"Potter ran off. I think he is somewhere in the castle but I'm doubting in. He's also not hurting himself at the moment. I would also know if he was dead."

Dumbledore pondered this and was silent for several minutes. Then there came a frantic call from the bottom of the stairs. He made the gargoyle move and let the person in. He was not surprised to see that it was Hermione Granger. "Professor's Harry is really angry. Snape sealed the door going into the chamber, and Harry is not able to leave his classroom. Almost the whole class is holding a petrificus totalus everyone placed on him. Just one wouldn't work, and Draco and I both tried and he broke it. The class is holding him, but I'm not sure how much longer they are going to be able to hold him."

Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape both rushed out the door behind Hermione. They raced through the corridors to Snape's classroom. When they got there and barged into the door, not one student flinched, They were all to busy on holding Harry down. Harry was fighting the jinxes with amazing force. He had 26 petrifucus's on him and he was still moving. Snape could feel his magic begin to breach overload. Snape turned to Dumbledore and told him to cast the strongest spell he knew around the class, but not around Harry. He turned to Hermione and repeated it. Then he addressed the whole class. "When I say now, remove the jinx holding Potter and get down as fast as you can." He gave everyone a second to prepare and Harry' magic came threateningly close. "NOW!" Everyone canceled their spell, then went down. And they waited. Not ten seconds after now was barked, they felt Harry's magic. Snape watched in horror as one of the walls fell, taking down ingredients and potions with it. Snape was also watching as his shield crack as well as Hermione's. It was only Dumbledore holding him back. Then Draco stood up and cast the same shield spell. Another child stood up and did the same. They all were beginning to figure it out that Harry held an amazing magical core.

Everyone watched Harry, his magic spent, collapsed to the ground. Snape could see that he was still panting. The children began to remove their shields. As Dumbledore removed his shield, they all felt the harmless waves of a powerful wizard's aftershock, well harmless in the case that everyone could withstand them with out casting a powerful charm. Dumbledore's eyes shone with admiration for the powerful young wizard. He hadn't seen this kind of magical core in a long while. Not since the days of Riddle.

Snape went up to Harry and found him still panting, fighting unconsciousness. Snape put his hand on Harry's head and cast a spell to fully let the unconsciousness take over. Snape took Harry in his arms and started walking. Everyone seemed to get the message and returned back to their desks. Dumbledore stayed to fix the wall. Snape took Harry to the Infirmary for the second time this year.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

By the time Snape had taken Harry to the Infirmary, the whole school knew that the Boy Who Lived was in fact at Hogwarts, and rumors flew that Snape had been holding Harry hostage or something.

Mme Pomfrey watched as Snape brought Harry in and she was temped to turn him right around and send him out the door, for she remembered last time when Harry had run away from her help. Snape placed Harry on a bed, and the most surprising thing to Poppy was that Snape didn't leave straightaway; instead he conjured a chair and sat beside Harry. Poppy gave Snape a funny look. Snape responded by saying that he wanted to be around when Harry woke up.

Poppy knew how stubborn this man could be so she ignored him, and he did the same o her. Poppy gave Harry a quick glance and deemed that he was fine. She was going to cast a diagnostic spell before she remembered what Dumbledore had said. Poppy looked over Harry again and told Snape to call if anything went wrong.

As she turned to go, she looked at Harry again and saw something beginning to appear on his face, a scar. Poppy went closer and Snape got up, blocking her. Poppy looked up at him and knew she wasn't going to get anywhere. She sighed and backed off. She left the room and went back to her office.

Snape turned to Harry and looked at the scars appear. Harry's magic was diminishing swiftly. Snape wondered just how much magic Harry had used to fight off the petricifus jinxes. Snape knew that Harry wouldn't want anyone to see, what was so hard for Harry to show Snape.

Snape thought fast. Then he pointed his wand at the door and cast the same spell Dumbledore had used to summon Hagrid I Harry's fourth year. The bird wasn't green, it was black. Snape figured that the Headmaster would still be fixing his wall. Snape turned back to Harry. Snape could almost see the scars underneath Harry's shirt. Snape heard the Infirmary doors open and Dumbledore rush in. Snape turned but stayed in front of Harry so the Headmaster couldn't see Harry. "Whatever is the matter Severus?"

"Potter cannot stay in here. I am going to take him down to my personal chambers. Potter has gone into a magical breakdown, and when he wakes up he will be very weak, and knowing him angry. His magic will try to come back in full force. I need to be there to help him or it will b far too much for him to handle. Potter is not weak Headmaster, quite the contrary, he has magnificent core in him. He has shown me things that would take your world for a severe ride Headmaster. I will not tell you, I let him come to you if he so chooses. It really would be best for him to be with someone he is comfortable with when he wakes up."

Now that Snape had peaked his interests, Dumbledore wanted so much to know what things Harry had shown Snape. Dumbledore thought that he had seen very close to everything in his long life, and that what Harry could show wouldn't probably e the worst thing ever. Dumbledore was evidently thinking Snape's request over. It certainly did make sense. Dumbledore decided swiftly that Snape was right. A twinkle appeared in his eyes.

Snape was awaiting Dumbledore's answer with bitter anticipation knowing that Dumbledore would be breaking a ton of rules. "Well it seems that I have broken enough rules for the boy, so what is a few more? Feel free to take Harry into your care Severus, I have the highest form of trust and respect for you for not betraying Harry." Dumbledore said with a little bow of his head, and turned to leave the Infirmary without another word.

Snape was grateful for the old man. Snape cast the Disillusionment Charm on himself and Harry and walked down to his chambers. Harry didn't react at to anything as Snape walked.

They reached Snape's quarters uneventfully and Snape put Harry on the couch in front of the burning fireplace and left to go set up Harry's Room.

Snape chose the room that was as far away as he could get it from his own room. This was not because Snape hated Harry anymore, but he was unsure of the younger wizard's feelings towards him. Snape made a bed with dark crimson covers. Realizing that Harry's trunk was missing, Snape resolved to get it later. It was safe in the Chamber. Snape went back to Harry in his living room to find that Harry hadn't moved at all. Sighing Snape took Harry to his new room.

Harry was sitting in the middle of his forest. Nemzo was watching him silently. Nemzo knew Harry had used up his magic reserve to close to nothing. Right now Harry was as powerful as a squib. Harry just sat there and thought about what he had done. He had fought 26 petrificus'. Harry had lost control of the fight and his magic exploded inside his head and caused a back wall in Snape's classroom to fall. Harry was going to go back into the chamber and get his things and run again. He rushed into Snape's classroom believing that the passageway would still be open. Harry didn't even see the class as he rushed in. Finding he couldn't open the door, Harry turned and started out the door to head to Myrtle's Bathroom when he finally realized that there was in fact a whole class there watching him. As one they had all cast petrificus. Harry then was almost able to watch himself fight from then on. This is what Harry was thinking about, and had been since Snape put him unconscious. Harry wondered where he learned to be so stubborn and he traced it back to his father. Harry sighed he knew he couldn't leave until his magic was restored.

Nemzo took this time to come out from behind the trees to go to Harry. Nemzo could help Harry gain his magic back.

"You fought really well up there. I'm impressed"

Harry whipped around. "What are you even talking to me for? Punching works just fine"

"Harry I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about that. I was trying to keep you here so I could.. protect you a little longer. I was punished for that." Nemzo said rolling up his sleeve, showing Harry that his arm and hand that had been cleaned from all skin and was only bone. Harry gasped.

"Who can do that to you?"

Nemzo neglected to tell them that was how they looked under their cloaks. "You know how a school has the teachers, and then the Headmaster?" Harry nodded "Well, we are about the same level as the teachers, we are still controlled by people who have higher ranks then us" Nemzo said sadly.

Harry said nothing for the next little while, contemplating this. Nemzo rolled his sleeve back down, and bowed his head a little so that he would look the part of submissive, not that it mattered; he would remain Harry's demon until his dying day.

Nemzo took Harry's silence as forgiveness and went closer. Harry let him. Nemzo wrapped himself around Harry and they just sat together.

Neither of them spoke for a long while. Then Nemzo broke the silence by telling Harry that they should work on his core so he could go back to the living. Harry hesitated before answering.

Harry wasn't sure if he even wanted to go back up there. It was so calm in his own head. One would assume that Harry's brain would have been jam-packed of activity, but no. In the forest, it was calm and peaceful. Back in the waking world, there would be chaos. Chaos was good once in a while, but constant chaos was too much for anyone to handle.

Nemzo either ignored Harry's hesitation, or just didn't care about it because he went on anyway to perform the repairing part first. Nemzo was planning to go inside the Harry before him and kind of sew it together from the tear that had happened from the fight.

Nemzo didn't give Harry a chance to stop him before he dove in, literally. It didn't take long for Nemzo to find the slit, for it was pretty big. He set to work. He did the smallest threads first. He forced them together and tied them one to another. It was simple, but tedious. There were many strands that made up Harry Potter's core. Once tied the threads would bond together, making it so there was no knot, making it look like it was brand new.

Nemzo didn't stop until the last thread was tied. He smiled at his stamina. Then he exited Harry, who hadn't moved and inch since he left him. Nemzo didn't force Harry to do anything, as for risking the plan anymore then he had already. Nemzo had to smile again to himself, because here he was being all nice and crap but he needed Harry to die. Harry didn't feel the smile, for which Nemzo was grateful.

It came to Harry he didn't even know how long he had been with Nemzo for. Nemzo had fixed the gash in his core where the magic had escaped. Harry didn't feel any different. He felt as if nothing had changed. Nemzo had told him that the effects wouldn't be immediate.

Harry began to talk. He told Nemzo about how Snape had burned him, how Snape discovered that he had placed a glamour charm upon himself, about the drawings on the walls, about the expulsion letter, about the fight. Everything. The information, that Snape was able to break the charm meant that Harry had wanted to let Snape see. _Did this mean Harry was finding stabilization! No, this must not continue. _

"To tell you the truth Harry, I can feel his darkness. I don't want to hurt you, but I think Snape is just using you, I believe he wants to gain as much information on you so he can betray you to the Dark Lord"

This was not the right thing to say. Harry shot up, ignoring the weakness he felt in his stomach. "He is not like that! He has tried to save my life more then anyone I can remember!"

Harry began to run through his forest. Running as fast and as far away as he could from Nemzo. Harry wanted to go back. He tried to focus. He wanted to be with Snape, he felt safe with Snape. It was a strange thought, but there were no lies behind it. Harry didn't hear Nemzo following him. Harry knew he couldn't leave yet, his core wasn't even close to strong enough.

Harry began to search for something that he could use to hide from Nemzo. Harry searched and searched, not knowing his forest was this big. Then he found it, a cave. Harry rushed inside knowing there was no strange creatures would be inside. Harry was in almost six feet, before he felt the water. Harry pushed forward. Harry sloshed through many maters before he felt the water getting deeper. It was not long before he had to swim. Harry figured out fast that he could move his arms and legs in a specific way to keep his head afloat. Then he tried moving. Harry was moving along. He wouldn't go out deeper then he could touch just yet.

Finally feeling sure of himself, Harry ventured further. He forced the fear away. As Harry swam deeper, he began to feel a current. Being the curious Gryffindor that he was, he swam further. When Harry reached the wall, the current had gotten stronger. Dreading what he knew he was going to do next Harry took a deep breath and dived until he found a hole. Praying that it didn't close up on him Harry went further.

It was a very short time before Harry ran out of air. Thinking fast, Harry fished around for his wand. When he found it Harry cast the bubble-head charm. Breathing in the air made the dizziness go away. Harry also cast Lumos. He could not see the walls around him anymore. Then Harry looked up. It was open again. Harry could see where the water got lighter. Harry swam with the little ability he had upward. Harry felt as if he had been swimming in this direction for ages before he finally broke the surface. Harry cancelled the bubble-head charm and treaded water, looking around. He could see forest all around him. The forest itself looked familiar. Harry just suspected that was because it was his forest. Harry began the long swim for shore, in his very new manor. Harry's muscles were aching. He watched the shoreline as it came ever closer. Sometimes Harry thought that the shoreline was playing tricks on him for it seemed closer sometimes and further away, but Harry kept on swimming.

The very second he reached the shore he collapsed. Harry fell asleep in his unconscious world.

Snape kept a very close watch over Harry. When anything seemed wrong, Snape would be right there, trying to fix the problem, doing the best he could to make sure that Harry stayed alive.

Snape had taken the time to calm himself as well. He started brewing potions. He was making potions for Madame Pomfrey because she was running low. He was brewing the dreamless sleep, calming, and the blood-replenishing potions. He was brewing them all at the same time as he had done many times before.

Snape was close to finishing them before he heard Harry stir. Forgetting the dreamless potion, which was close to simmering as the other two were, and went to Harry. Harry was twitching and sweating. Snape began to panic. He had never seen anyone who was unconscious do anything like this before. Before Snape could do anything about Harry, the twitching clamed and the sweating ceased.

It had been almost a full 24 hours since Snape had brought Harry down to his chambers. Harry was staying calm, and his glamour hadn't been placed again. Snape had finished the potions for Promfry and sent them up.

Snape went to lie down, he was a night-lover, but he couldn't stay awake forever, for he was only human. Snape closed his eyes and told himself to wake up in an hour, or if something happened to Harry.

Hermione was telling Ron everything that had happened that day. Ron was listening with a concentrated look on his face.

"…And then Snape and Dumbledore came running with me back to Snape's classroom where the whole class was casting petrificus totalis on Harry, and he was _still _fighting it Ron! 26 students holding the jinx and Harry kept on fighting. I never knew he had that kind of power. Instead of having Dumbledore and I to cast three more petfricus' Snape had us cast the most powerful shield we knew. There were three shields cast. Snape yelled and everyone dropped. Blew out a wall and cracked through Snape and my shields. Then Malfoy stood up and cast the shield, and some other kid did the same. I could see that everyone wanted to cast the shield charm, but Malfoy and the kid were the only two who actually did. Then Harry fell. Snape told everyone to remove the shield. Harry's magic still faintly hovered in the air. Snape went right up to Harry and placed his hand on Harry's forehead. Harry went unconscious and Snape took him away in his arms."

"Snape touched Harry?" Hermione nodded. "Poor Harry"

Hermione just leered. "Snape was only trying to help Ron, why can't you just accept that?"

Ron looked a little sour. "Why does Harry get to do whatever he wants?"

"What?"

"Harry gets to skivy off the first few months of school and when he gets here, gets to hide in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Ron, I don't think Harry was allowed to do those thing, he just did them. Everyone was looking for him remember? Everyone wanted Harry found. Harry is depressed, and you would be as well if you lost your whole family, only to find that your godfather is alive.

Then to watch him die before your eyes. You would have run to Ronald, don't you dare deny it."

Ron's whole body language changed. He went more into his slouch, and his scowl deepened. "That is no excuse," he said even though he couldn't find a better one.

Hermione had read about these kinds of symptoms when her mother was going through depression. She had taken to saying these mean comments whenever she could about her Father. "I miss him to Ron"

She had struck home, Ron began to let his tears flow, but didn't say another word. Hermione went over to him and embraced him with all the comfort she possessed. Ron cried into her shoulder. Hermione let him. They both cried long into the night and didn't go to classes the next day. Then an unexpected visitor came through the picture with Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was shocked to see Malfoy in the Gryfindor common room. Too shocked to do anything about it.

"Why weren't you there today Granger? The classes went horribly, none of them would listen to me. It's evident on who their favorite is."

"Is that all you came for Malfoy? To chastise me because I wasn't in class when you yourself don't do anything!" Then Hermione turned on Neville. "Why did you let him in here! Does he know the password as well? What did the Fat Lady have to say when you were bringing a Slytherin in here!" She let out her frustrations out on Neville, who somehow stayed calm through the yelling.

"Hermione, listen.. Malfoy told me things that you should listen to. Even the Fat Lady said that he was being sincere, just hold off for 10 minutes while he explains"

No one knew why Hermione stopped yelling, it could have been the way Neville had said it, or that Draco was standing there and not yelling back. The thing Is Hermione stopped yelling and turned to Draco, asking him to explain.

"First of all, I wanted to say that you two have a very powerful friend. I was impressed today in Snape's classroom. Secondly, I saw the pain in Potter's eyes. I know this may sound ridiculous, but I have lived thorough that kind of pain myself. My father isn't the best in the world, but I've never been pushed that far. I've never tried to run away from myself and everyone else. I wouldn't with that on the Dark Lord himself let alone Potter."

"What happened to all the teasing, and taunting then Malfoy?" Said an angry Ron.

"I was doing that to keep up appearances. Everyone has to have an arch nemesis. And I made Potter mine, but I'm sure that he couldn't think of me in the same way. Not even Snape could get the anger to spark in his eyes. I saw the spark that fueled him, it was Dumbledore when he came running in after you Granger. I don't think Harry holds that much hatred for even the Dark Lord"

"Dumbledore? Why would Harry hate Dumbledore? All he has ever tried to o is help him!"

"Actually Hermione, that's not true" Ron said quietly. Everyone was looking at him now.

He hates Dumbledore because Dumbledore is just using him along with the rest of the world. Except everyone who has hated him, or still does hate him. They all treat him normal because they are not afraid"

It had made sense to everyone in the room, and Ron was grateful because he didn't know another way to say it.

"What are we going to do?" Everyone thought for about ten seconds, then Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's arch nemesis said the two words that redeemed him in the young Gryffindors' eyes.

"Save Him"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Master, he wasn't there. We checked his whole chambers and he was not there" The Dark Lord knew they weren't lying, but that did not make his anger go away. The Death Eater who spoke barely had time to breathe before he was hit with a powerful crucio. The Dark Lord held it longer then what was to be expected. The other Death Eaters knew the punishment, also that there was nothing they could do about it. They watched as Lucius Malfoy writhed on the ground. Voldemort had almost expected Snape to be there, awaiting his punishment. Voldemort laughed at how cocky he himself was, 'just awaiting punishment'? No one in their right mind would stay around if they were going to be punished, not that Snape knew we were coming.

"Why didn't you wait for him?"

"Master, we did as long as we could, but Dumbledore would have detected our magic, and came to investigate. We were not prepared to fight him."

This made Voldemort even angrier. He cast crucio on Lucius again. This time he screamed. The Death Eaters around all flinched at the foreign sounds. Most of them had never heard Lucius Malfoy scream. They swiftly came around to believe that this was a very powerful crucio. The Death Eaters wanted so much to back away, but didn't move a muscle. Voldemort canceled the curse, and Lucius was left panting.

"You will go again, after we plan and execute our next attack" He left no room for argument. The Death Eaters were welcome to leave.

Lucius forced himself and found the strength to Apperate home. Upon arrival, Narcissa took him to the closest room and preformed some healing spells she had become very good at. After she had healed Lucius she left him to himself, she went to write her son about how his father came home after the meeting.

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley,(who had walked down to see who was being so loud and heard half the conversation…argument) Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy were rushing though the corridors to the Headmaster's office. It was about 2:30 in the morning and they were sure that Dumbledore wouldn't be able run anywhere at this time in the morning. They reached the ugly gargoyle. Hermione said the password. They went up the stairs in record time. They knocked on the door and to their great surprise, Dumbledore answered. "Come in" Dumbledore didn't question why there was a snake in the lion's den, just offered them all some tea.

There was a chair for all of them to sit. They all stayed standing, flowing with adrenalin.

It was Ron who spoke up first. "We want to know where Harry is"

"Where would he be, dear child?"

His answer was too quick for anyone's liking and they all became angry. Surely the Headmaster would know where his students were, and if he didn't, he was a very poor one indeed.

All of them, in a rage, turned on the old Headmaster. Wands out and pointing at various parts of the Headmaster, Ginny this time asks where Harry is. Dumbledore gave the same answer as before.

The five teens were seeing red, even sweet Neville. Dumbledore didn't flinch when he felt the magic and anger rise several notches. He knew they were angry, but could not tell them anything.

They all knew that magic Dumbledore's magic was untouchable. This group of five teenagers would be taken down in seconds if Dumbledore so chose to take that route.

So Draco went right up to him and hit him across the face. No one was expecting anyone to do that. The teens look surprised that Draco had actually done it. Dumbledore was more shocked then anything, but did not fight back. Hermione this time asked the question and Dumbledore sighed in defeat. He knew that these kids were strong, and knew they would stop at nothing to get the information they seeked.

"He is with Professor Snape"

"Yes, I gathered that, but where are they?"

_Please forgive me Severus, and Please, Harry forgive me. _"In Snape's Chambers" Dumbledore knew he shouldn't be weak like this, but he wanted to see if they could help Harry. Dumbledore wanted the old Harry back and he would do anything to get him back. So he told the teens before him how to get down to Snape's Chambers. He told them that He guarded his rooms heavily. Dumbledore told them everything that could help the Rescue Team rescue Harry. Dumbledore was tired of keeping secrets, he knew that this was why he had lost Harry in the first place. This was why Harry hated him.

"That went along much better the I ever expected" Ginny said.

"Who would have thought that all you had to do was punch someone in the face and they would tell you anything?" Ron said very amused. Everyone laughed, breaking the tension of what felt like a thousand years between them. Hermione was think that if you had told her three years ago that she one day would be laughing _with _Draco Malfoy, she would have laughed at you.

They returned to the Gryffindor Common room. Draco as well. They stayed up and talked about how they were going to get Harry away from Snape. Some of their ideas were laughable, but they never forgot a single plan, for all ideas could be put to use if the one before goes wrong.

Draco did not leave Gryiffindor that night. They were already fine-tuning their plans. Before long they had it so it was flawless. At 5:30, they headed downstairs for an early breakfast.

No one was around to see Draco with the pack of lions. They all ate at the Gryffindor table. Before anyone came down for breakfast, Draco left. Having Draco part of the group was almost feeling normal. They had shared a few laughs, and helped get the information on Snape. Everyone began to wonder what everyone would say if they say Draco hanging with his most favorite tease things? No one wanted to think about that. Peers started filling into the Great Hall. It was normal to see the Gryffindor gang already finished their breakfast and talking with each other, and everyone who looked at them would be sad for the one that was lost.

Draco came back into the Great Hall flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. The first thing That came out of Malfoy's mouth was, of course aimed to rile whoever received it. He pointed this comment at the Gryffindor Table. The Gryffindor Gang all looked at him, faking anger and hurt. When Draco turned away the four stifled the laughter hoping to escape.

The plan was already and being executed. They went about the day as they would normally. To everyone else their worlds were just normal, minus Harry.

Harry woke up. He didn't know how long he had been out for, but he was finally awake. He stood up on the bank and stretched. He couldn't feel any pain, even though he had slept on rocks, but he never gave it a second thought. Harry starts walking, not knowing where he would end up.

Harry encountered no magical beasts. He hadn't made any besides Nemzo, and the plant-life. Harry's walk was almost pleasant. Harry walked, and walked, and walked. The forest never seemed to end. Not that Harry minded though, he enjoyed walking. He thought more people ought to walk somewhere unknown. Not run, just walk.

Harry stared ahead at the endless trees surrounding him. Something sparkling caught his eye and he changed direction so that he was walking towards the sparkling. To Harry's surprise, the walk was short. The sparkling thing was very small. About the size of a marble. It was a wonder how Harry had ever caught it. Harry looked inside the marble and was disappointed that he couldn't make out anything through the blurriness. Harry wondered of this was how God felt.

Being the curious cat that he was, Harry reached out to touch the little sparkling marble.

The second Harry touched it Harry felt like he was traveling by portkey.

Snape heard the loud magical crack as if someone had disapperated. Snape knew this was impossible, but was alert anyway. Snape looked around, and saw nothing. Snape then looked down at Harry. Everything was fine. Harry hadn't moved an inch. Snape scanned over Harry once more, his onyx eyes found startling green ones, and Snape knew what the crack was. Harry looked fine, Snape couldn't see any scars anymore, except for the one that made Harry famous. Harry was awake, glamours back in place.

"Potter can you move?"

Harry tried to move, but it wasn't working. Harry panicked. He was paralyzed! Harry tried harder to move.

"Potter, POTTER LISTEN!" Harry stopped trying to thrash around. "Potter, I have placed a spell on you binding every part of you to the bed. I just wanted to see if when you entered back into the world of the living, as loud as you possibly could, might I add, your broke though my spell as well. When I am sure of your health, you will be permitted to leave the bed. It's a wonder Poppy hasn't discovered this spell yet" Snape mused.

"Potter in these walls, I don't want the glamour on. I've already seen everything; there is nothing to hide."

Harry tried to fathom what Snape had said. Fist that he was strapped down by magic, then why Pomfrey hadn't discovered the spell yet, then about the glamour. How was he supposed to do that. As if Snape had read his mind, he said "All you have to say is that you want me to see what you really are, and I will see your scars and such. The counter will only work when I am around and only to me. Your glamour will reactivate the second you step out of my chambers. Any of the rare visitors I have will not even know you are here because you and I are the only ones that can see the door without casting a spell."

"Holy crap, someone got a little board while I was out"

"I see your attitude is returning. Say the words. I did a lot of research on this. I want to see it work."

"I want Severus Snape to see me for what I really am" Harry's glamour came off.

"Why did you give in so easily? I've never known a Gryffindor to give in this easily, even if whatever they are fighting is good for them"

"Well, I want to get out of this bed for one. Another is that I trust you. I trust you more then anything else. Heck, I trust you more then I trust myself."

Snape couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes. "How touching, Potter. Are you going to propose next?"

Harry was laughing, if he was able to roll around, he would be. Snape allowed himself a small smile.

"How is it we get along so well?"

"I'm going to stick with the theory that opposites attract. We are the complete opposites of each other, you thrive in making people miserable, I thrive in making those you make miserable, happy. That's just life I guess"

"Interesting theory Potter"

"Wow, and I get a compliment. How awesome is this say turning out to be!"

They both laughed.

For once in both their lives they were free. Nothing was wrong, and nothing looked wrong in their worlds. Both wanted to stay this way.

"I just suddenly goy tired"

"That is to be expected. Have a Dreamless Sleep"

Harry smiled as he took the potion offered to him. "Thanks, I'm sure I will"

Snape left Harry, sure that he would be fine on his own. Snape went to his desk and began to write how Harry had woken up, and the conversation the had. Snape did this because he didn't have his pensive with him right now.

Snape was writing for almost an hour, not that it mattered to him; Snape liked writing, but usually never got the chance. Snape wrote until breakfast time. He had breakfast delivered to his rooms, so that he could stay with Harry.

Snape's day was uneventful. Harry tried his best not to bother the Potions Master. Harry did sleep most of the day, so neither got in each other's way. Snape finished more healing potions for Mme Pomfrey, who was glad to see her shelves restocked.

Snape was writing again when he heard his door open. The only person who could do that was himself and Dumbledore. Snape went to investigate. With each step he took he knew it wasn't Dumbledore, the old man would have called out by now. When he reached the doorway, the only thing he saw was Draco Malfoy, who wasn't a threat.

"Mr. Malfoy? How did you get into my quarters?"

Draco said nothing. Snape walked closer, to see if he could knock some sense into the boy. No one entered his chambers, his personal chambers and didn't have a reason.

Snape and Draco were standing right in front of each other. "Malfoy, how did you get in here?"

Draco slowly lifted his head. When ice met the night, Draco said "I'm sorry Sir"

Snape was caught unawares. He was hit by the disarming spell, paralization jinx, a stunner, and binding hexes all at once. Whoever was in his chambers had planned this out. Snape watched as the figures emerged from the shadows. Snape was wholly surprised to see the rest. Hermione Granger, the last remaining Weasleys, and Nelville Longbottom step in front of him.

"Professor, we have had enough. We want Harry. There is nothing you can do about it." Ginny said. All five of them walked off.

Snape didn't try to stop them, because he knew they wouldn't be able to find the door to the room hiding Harry.

After doing a thorough search of Snape's quarters, Ron rounded on him "Where is he you great greasy bastard!"

Snape had been thinking the whole time the five teenagers. Had Dumbledore let them in? Why? Snape already knew the answer. Dumbledore wanted Harry to be alive. Dumbledore wanted Harry to save the world. When Snape didn't answer, Ron walked over and pucnhced him, like Draco had done in Dumbledore's office.

Snape could take anything they could dish out. He had been through over 20 years as a Death Eater. Snape also wanted to see what Harry Potter's friends were really like.

"Mr. Weasley, I will not be spoken to like that. I can still take House points. I would also like to tell you that I am not as weak as Dumbledore. It will take a lot to break me"

With a shout of rage Snape would have expected from a lion, Ron attacked. Snape admitted to himself that Ron got a few good punches in before Hermione Granger shouted I've found him! I found Harry!"

Everyone went immediately, leaving Snape to himself. Snape was infuriated. He had forgotten that Hermione Granger was a brilliant little witch, and could figure out puzzles in a snap. _Damn her_ was all that Snape could think.

Snape looked around. He was still in the general area of when the spells hit him. Snape replayed the scene in his mind and cursed himself for being so stupid. Snape turned around to where he remembered his wand to have fallen from his hand. It was there. Snape watched it as if willing it to come to him mentally. The wand didn't budge. Snape tried a few more times in his head. Snape felt like a fool. Here he was the Potions Master, after being ambushed by teenyboppers, and couldn't induce a little wandless magic.

The scream pierced his ears. Snape tried harder.

Harry had woken up. When he did, it was not Snpae's face he saw above him. No it was his friends. Harry thought he was dreaming. Nope, he just bit his cheek. Harry had been lying with his right cheek to the mattress. The one with the scar from the belt. Hermione had broken the charm keeping Harry on the bed, and lifted up his cheek so he could look at her. None of the teens noticed anything was wrong, at first, then they saw.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Hermione lifted Harry's head, they all noticed the snake slithering up Harry's cheek. Hermione screamed so loud they thought she was going to alert the whole school. Ron quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and let Draco take over in turning Harry's head.

"It's a tattoo! Nothing to worry about, except that a Gryffindor has a moving snake permanently etched into his body. He had had this before?"

The four Gryffindor's all shake their heads no. "Do you think Snape did it to him?" Neville asked timidly, as if Snape was glaring down at him.

Draco glared at Neville. "Snape may seem a heartless bastard in the classroom, but outside he does have a heart, I would know.." Draco looked away not wanting to say anymore. "I know Snape would not do this to another, unless he is under the Imperius which he had been fighting for the last eight years"

This got looks from everyone. "Snape has been fighting a curse for _eight years_? What is he made of?"

Draco smiled.

The snake had gone down under Harry's shirt. That was when Draco noticed the scars also disappearing under the shirt. Draco moved his hand slowly and pulled the collar down a little. Harry's eyes widened, but he was still recovering from the spell they had broken, and also the shock that came with the fact his friends were going to see. See everything. Harry wanted to cry and scream at the same time. Harry did the latter. He screamed as loud as he could, praying that Snape would come to him.

Everyone flinched at the sound of Harry's voice. Ginny got up and slapped Harry. The crack stayed in the room for seconds after she slapped him. Harry was too shocked to do anything after that, but then asked why they were there.

"We're rescuing you from this. You don't look well, we need to get you away from Snape"

"You can't do anything for me" why couldn't they understand that Snape was the only one he could trust now? Snape had seen almost everything, and was still scratching the surface. Harry wanted to throw this thought at all of them to make them see, but he was no good at mind to mind communication.

At his words Draco stands over him so they are looking in each other's eyes. "You can't stop us from trying" he said almost coldly "the first place to start is communication, tell us Potter, where you got your snake?"

"Valen?"

"You named your tattoo?"

"How do you know about that?"

"It was on your face, then it disappeared under your shirt along with some very interesting marks Potter"

Looking away, Harry says "I don't know what you are talking about"

"Potter, we all saw it. I was closest, and as I watched it go beneath your shirt, I pulled your shirt down. Surely you were watching, if you weren't, why then did you scream. Why Potter do you say that we can't help you? Do you think that because you're the fucking Boy-Who-Lived that your too high up so accept help? Why are you hiding from your friends, they want to help!"

"YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND EVEN IF I STARTED TO TELL YOU! NO ONE WOULD! THEY ALL WASN'T ME TO SAVE THEM! EVEN YOU MALFOY! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU MANAGED TO WIN IT WITH MY FRIENDS, BUT I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU! YOU JUST WANT ME TO SAVE YOU!"

This was too much for Draco, who made to his Harry again. Harry was too fast, his magic partly restored, had caused the paralysis of his limbs go away, and now Hermione could feel it, the anger and rage that fueled his magic. Hermione remembered a day ago when Harry had taken out the wall. Hermione's first thought was to run. Draco couldn't feel it, because he was too consumed with his own anger. As each second went by silently, Hermione, and now Ginny and Neville were staring to get nervous, they could feel the magic, but they had never felt it so _raw _like this, and this wasn't even his full potential.

"We need to get out of here" came Hermione's far too calm voice.

No one moved. They heard a thump in the other room, but none of them moved. They were all staring at Harry.

Draco turned on Hermione. "WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE! WE CAME HERE TO GET POTTER AND WE ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT POTTER!"

_CRACK_

Harry's magic had snapped, taking over the situation. Hit magic hits each teen all at once. They were thrown against the walls, like Snape had been after the glamour. When they looked back at Harry, there was nothing wrong with him. He was even a bit taller and a bit more filled out. None of them understood how, but Harry was back to normal.

"THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAS HELPED ME IS NOT HERE! THE ONLY MAN WHO EVER TREATED ME LIKE A NORMAL PERSON, IS THE ONE THAT EVERYONE TRIES TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM! THE ONLY MAN WHO HAS EVER SHOWED ME ANYFORM OF LOVE AFTER MY PARENTS DIED WAS SEVERUS SNAPE!"

No one had time to comment on the situation, because right then, Snape came roaring into the room just as Harry emitted a very green light from his body.

"POTTER NO!" Was the last thing any of them heard before the light became too bright for them to see.

When the green light subsided, all looked around, except for Hermione, who stayed very still.

Snape was standing by Harry, his wand pointed at the boy. As every one else stood up, Hermione still didn't move. Ron went over to her and tried to wake her up. As he did he started to cry. Ginny went over to see what the matter was.

Hermione Granger was dead.

Ron was outraged, sad, and shocked at the same time. Ron reacted in anger. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU KILLED HER! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Snape had been expecting this, but not from Ron. He had seen the curse come out of Harry, and had tried to stop it from hitting one of the kids. Obviously he failed.

"You need to leave now" He said to the remaining teens. None of them moved again. They were like statues. Snape had had enough of their idiocy. 'GET OUT NOW WHILE YOU CAN OF YOUR OWN FREE WILL! YOU HAVE BROKEN IN MY CHAMBERS, ATTACKED ME, AND AGITATED A VERY POWERFUL WIZARD, YOU CAN SEE THE BEGINNING OF THE CONSEQUENCES RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES. SURELY YOU DON'T EXPECT THIS CALM TO LAST MUCH LONGER? GET OUT" Snape bellowed. Draco, Neville, Ginny, and Ron bolted, but not before Ron had time to fire a fuming glare at Harry.

Snape turned back to Harry. "Potter, can you hear me?" Snape had seen this before, Harry was swiftly going into shock from the kill. "Potter you can't tune everything out just yet. I need to know that you know what you did."

Harry said nothing. "Potter, since you are not answering me I must tell you what you've done." Snape placed his hands on Harry's shoulders to steady him because he was already on the verge of falling over. "Potter, your magic killed. You didn't yourself, it was your magic. I'm sure you would never kill one of your friends if you were in your right mind."

Harry stayed silent in his guilt. Snape forced Harry to look at who he had killed. When Harry looked at the body of Hermione, Harry wanted to run, like he had when had set his uncle Vernon on fire and watched him burn, but he couldn't. Snape was holding him. When Harry had made a move to get up, Snape had restrictively put his arms around Harry, holding him so that he could not run away.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I have to tell Dumbledore about this. I'm going to send you to my manor in Scotland. It's secluded, and private. You can vent everything there. I will not let them get you. I know this wasn't intentional, but it will take a lot of convincing to prove that. When I am done telling Dumbledore I will be coming to check on you. We will talk. We are going to learn how to control your magic, which I am surprised to see, has come back so fast. A word of caution, do not try to leave my home. The wards were placed by my father in the dark times. It would take ten Dumbledores' to get through. But then I would been informed and would have come to protect my home. Come"

Snape led Harry over to the fireplace, and cast Incendio, and grabbed a pinch of floo powder from one of his many pockets, the fire seemed to know already where to go because as soon as Snape had dropped the floo in, Harry was gone.

Snape then turned to Hermione's body. Snape cast Morbilcorpus, and floated Hermione to the fireplace again. This time Snape grabbed the normal floo powder and called out "Albus DImbledore's office!" and sent Hermione through. Snape then repeated the steps for himself.

Dumbledore was just staring at Hermione's body. When Snape arrived, Dumbledore turned to him and said 'she has been killed by Avada Kavarda, who did this to her?"

"Harry Potter, but you will not be able to get him, he is hidden. He did not kill her intentionally, he was in my quarters, with his glamour off. I had made it so he wouldn't need it on when I was around. Mr. Weasley, Mr., Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy, Miss, Weasley, and Miss. Granger had entered into my chambers and cast the binding spell on me among others. Then they searched around my quarters and found Mr. Potter rejuvenating himself. I heard everything. They were trying to rescue Potter. Potter's magic had cracked through my spells that were blocking his glamour. I got there just the light came from his body."

"You broke the glamour before then?"

"Yes"

"That means he has chosen you Severus. You are the one he trusts more then anyone else in the world. He will do many things for you, if only to make you happy. I would even daresay that he loves you, like a father. If you break his trust, terrible things will happen, not just to him, but to you as well"

"Albus, can we keep on the task at hand?" Snape said with a small gesture towards Hermione's body.

"I will have to tell the Ministry, if they ever find him, Harry will be put in Azkaban. DO I assume correctly when you know where he is?"

"Yes"

"Then go to him. He is probably very scared and guilty of what he did intentionally or not, it was still him that did it. I will deal with everything here"

Snape wanted to be angry at the man, but right now there was no time for that. He had to get to Harry, when Dumbledore had said the Harry would be scared and feeling guilty, Snape knew things were going to only get worse. Snape almost ran to his quarters.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry was left to endure the words Nemzo had to throw at him. Nemzo was taking his chance. _If only the Granger child had worked, but Harry didn't even know what he was doing. Had it counted, I would be walking on the earth today. _Was the mantra Nemzo kept on repeating to himself while he said nasty things to Harry, who was alone, no Snape to save him.

"If your magic is this out of control, what will happen next? The rest of Hogwarts? Why would you let this continue? Trust me, the true extent of your powers hasn't been found. End it Harry, so more don't die by the magic within…."

Nemzo berated Harry. Harry couldn't run away, and couldn't block out Nemzo's voice.

After Harry had listened to Nemzo for a whole half an hour, Harry had had enough. Harry conjured a razor blade, not really caring if it wasn't the one that used to be in Harry's underwear's waistband. It just didn't matter. Harry slashed at his arm, not making a design, but just letting the life that Harry was sick of out. Harry's arm was full of fresh cuts. Then Harry turned over his arm so he was looking at the tender underside of his arm, but more specifically at the vein bump. Harry hesitated and Nemzo almost had a fit. Harry looked up at Nemzo and saw his pain and anger and guilt all over again. Harry looked back to the razor hovering over his vein. Harry dragged the razor over the vein bump and exposed the vein. Harry looked at it and could see his pulse going through the vein. Harry brought the razor up to the vein and gently grazed the surface. It felt weird to touch the vein. Harry did it again only with a bit more pressure. Harry was amazed at how strong the vein really was. Harry began to cry. Harry cried as he cut right through the vein. Not because it hurt or anything, but that the pain was finally over. Harry watched as his life escaped him, and ran free over the tiles. Harry slumped to the ground.

Namzo was standing rigid. He was beginning to see. Nemzo began to watch his life play before his very eyes.

Nemzo watched himself be born. He got a good look at his mother. She had brown hair, and brown eyes to match. Her face was screwed up in pain, so he didn't try to remember those details. Then he watched as the doctor used magic to clean him off and perform a few spells to ensure that he was in good health. When that was over the doctor wrapped Nemzo in a towel and handed him to his mother. She was staring fondly down at him. She would never let any harm come to him if she could help it. Nemzo waited intensely for her to say his name, but she didn't. Then a man appeared, and placed one hand on the woman's head and another on the babe's.

Nemzo was suddenly watching himself play with his mother and his father. They all looked really happy, but Nemzo was still to young to know any better, he was no more then one. Nemzo watched as he rolled around happily.

Then Nemzo was watching himself blow out the candles on his third birthday. He received a brand new broom, his very first. Nemzo watched as he zoomed around everywhere on the toy. A boy had come to his birthday, and Nemzo gave him a few turns on the toy broomstick. Nemzo had a friend! Nemzo longed to know his name. The kid looked very much like himself.

The boy appeared more and more often. It was only then that he couldn't hear anything. Nemzo would have to wait until he saw names written on paper or something.

His life jumped ahead a lot and showed him looking down at a letter with green writing, and the Hogwarts seal. Nemzo didn't catch the name printed on the front. He did however catch the name of his friend's letter, Sirius Black. They were going to Hogwarts together.

Nemzo was at the Sorting Ceremony. He watched as he was sorted into Gryffindor, along with Sirius. At the Table they met two more boys, but Nemzo was to busy looking at the unmistakable Severus Snape as he was sorted into Slytherin, _I went to school with him?_ But all other thoughts were stopped because right then, a girl with flaming hair and brilliant green eyes was sorted into Gryffindor. She was the most beautiful girl Nemzo had ever seen, he wanted her to be his. He looked at his young self and was pleased to see him looking the very same way. The boys noticed his attention was elsewhere so they looked around and saw the girl. Sirius smirked and beckoned her towards him and the gang. She came, grateful to see a friendly face.

Then he was watching one of the other boys being taken to the Whomping Willow with the school nurse. Nemzo could feel the curiosity of wondering where the boy went, but was swiftly distracted by Sirius showing him the cartoon he had drawn. It was of Snape, there was a potion in his hand, but Sirius never elaborated on what the potion was. The caption on the picture was 'How long do you think it will take us to convince Snivillus that poison in the best way to go?'

Then he was riding a broom, chasing the snitch. Nemzo watched as the younger self caught the snitch with ease. Over and over again he caught it. McGonagall came over and introduced him to the current Gryffindor Quidditch team. All those who had been watching pleaded with the captain to take him on.

Then he was playing pranks everywhere. No one was safe, not even his friends. Everyone became to know Nemzo's former self as the prankster. Sirius quickly joined in planning out the pranks and then the taller boy with the sandy hair. The chubby kid seemed reluctant, but went along with everything. Now they were moving their targets to the teachers. Most of the people accepted this behavior because they knew they couldn't change it. The ones who got truly angry or peeved were the ones pranked more often because they reacted. One of the subjects was none other then Snape. Nemzo was pleased to see the man get teased and tormented relentlessly.

Then memories began to fly by. Harry had almost finished dying. Nemzo saw himself and the three others in their many classes, playing more pranks, himself catching the snitch. Nemzo also noticed how much more the girl with the red hair appeared in his memories.

Nemzo was watching as he floated Snape in the air and exposed him, for everyone with an open eye to see. Then the girl came and hexed him. Nemzo wasn't hesitant to curse her at all, if only he had is wand…

Then sitting in a room with Sirius and the two other boys. They had just finished the Marauder's Map. Nemzo read the headline, if you want to call it that. "Messers Moony, Wormatail, Padfoot, and Prongs Proudly present the Marauder's Map" Nemzo thought his heart was going to burst. When he had read the name Prongs, disjointed memories came. Felt the changes his body had made in those years at Hogwarts. Going down to the whopming willow with the werewolf, Moony. Nemzo felt the agility in which he moved in his animal form. Accompanying the werewolf and himself was a grim looking dog, and a mangy rat.. The four Marauders.

Then Nemzo saw Snape going towards the Whomping Willow, and knew what Sirius had done, and raced forward to prevent him from encountering the werewolf at the end of the tunnel.

Then Nemzo saw himself giving the girl some flowers and a ring. She accepted. She was his.

Nemzo was watching the wedding. Sirius was standing beside him as his right hand man. Then Nemzo watched as himself and the girl kissed. They were together until death do them part.

Nemzo watched as he made the chubby man now their secret keeper.

Nemzo watched as his son was born, and read in horror the name they gave him. Harry James Potter. Along with that he saw the names of the parent. Nemzo's mind was reeling. He couldn't believe that this could be true.

Nemzo knew what was coming. He watched Harry for the last year. Harry was a very happy baby. He and his wife were happy as well. They were the picture of a happy family.

Then Nemzo watched in horror as the man robed in black came through their front door.

The sound came back, And Nemzo was hearing himself scream at Lily to get out and save their son, _his son. _As he turned to face the Dark Lord. Nemzo knew who had betrayed him. The Dark Lord killed him seemingly without effort. Nemzo knew he had gone down with a fight.

There was blackness, but he still heard the his wife screaming "No, take me, let him live!" That was the last sounds he heard before the darkness faded.

Nemzo was then standing over Harry Potter, looking on as the child's last hint of life faded away.

James Potter had killed his own son to live.

James wept.

That was when Snape came barreling into his home. When he looked upon the sight of Harry body in a very big puddle of blood, and James Potter standing over him weeping, Snape rushed over and then Snape sank to his knees in the blood around Harry. Snape picked up Harry's head, and looked into the lifeless eyes. Then Snape actually began to cry, as Harry's outraged words came whipping back 'THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAS HELPED ME IS NOT HERE! THE ONLY MAN WHO EVER TREATED ME LIKE A NORMAL PERSON, IS THE ONE THAT EVERYONE TRIES TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM! THE ONLY MAN WHO HAS EVER SHOWED ME ANY FORM OF LOVE AFTER MY PARENTS DIED WAS SEVERUS SNAPE'

Then it clicked in Snape's head. Snape looked up at James "You were Nemzo?"

James nodded yes. "Did you know it was your son?" James shook his head no.

Snape didn't know what to do. He looked down at Harry's corpse and cringed away from it. Harry's blood was dripping from his robes. Snape made the rational decision of going to the Headmaster.

Snape stood up and gathered Harry in his arms. Snape's flesh did not burn when it came into contact of Harry's. Snape looked over at James and told him to follow. James did.

They arrived in Snape chambers once again. Snape led the way out and up to Dumbledore's office. Unfortunately it was a Saturday, so the students were mingling in the hallways. Everyone stared as the solemn party walked through the halls. No one stepped in there way. Except for Ron Weasley, who had come because of the rumors.

When he looked at Snape caring Harry through the hallways, he to began to cry, remembering the look he had given him for killing Hermione.

Snape caught his eye, but Ron said nothing. Snape had the premonition that Weasley would soon be run to the Infirmary. As McGonagall came forward also to see if the rumors were true, she stopped in her tracks as she saw James walking just behind Snape. "You didn't die?"

"Yes I did"

"Minerva, you may want to go and help a few of the students who left him on bad terms. Mr. Weasley for example" McGonagall looked around in the crowd and found Ron. She went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and they watched Snape, James walk up the stairs.

Dumbledore was waiting outside of his office. He brought them swiftly past the gargoyle and into the office beyond.

They all remained standing. They were all silent.

The first thing that happened was Snape put Harry down on Dumbledore's sofa. Harry had no more blood left to bleed onto the fabric.

Snape then turned back to Dumbledore and James, the tears visible in his eyes. Snape had grown to care about Harry, and right now was not afraid to show it.

Dumbledore spoke up in his all too calm voice, "What happened?"

Snape went first. "When Potter was with me in the chamber he told me about the demons, and Potter conjured him probably three times. I could feel the darkness in him. He was seemingly made out of Potters emotions, and therefore he was very powerful. Potter told me his name was Nemzo. It should have made sense, but I never remembered the name. When my father talked about his father, his sire, he always said Nemzo. Nemzo means sire in Hungarian, which is only part of my heritage. I assume that he went to you everytime he was hurt, or couldn't find someone to talk to?"

"Yes"

"Would you take over then, James?"

James told them everything about the demons. About the promise, and how it was rarely ever fulfilled. He told them how they needed their hosts to kill themselves in order for them to live. James also went on to tell them about Harry. He talked for a good two hours and by the end Snape and Dumbledore knew everything. Most of the knowledge came as a shock to Dumbledore, but Snape who knew most of what happen at the Dursleys. Snape listened more, trying to capture the conversation so he could write it doe later.

"I have no idea what to do with you"

Snape had a few ideas, like give James to the Dementors, like kill him right here and now for killing Harry Potter, or make him go back to being a demon, and Snape can prevent it so none of them will ever get a life again. Snape was planning on writing about this anyway and sending it to the Daily Prophet.

The word Prophet brought up many questions. "Headmaster, what about the Prophecy? If the boy is dead, how can he save us?" Snape had wanted to say you, but refrained.

"It seems to be that since there is no one stopping his way, He will reign again."

Snape had never expected Dumbledore to say this.

"We must do what we can, but know that the end will come, and it will not be to our advantage"

"How many are still in the Order?" said James.

"Not enough" was Dumbledore's grave reply.

After many moments of silence, all three of them sighed defeat. They knew they could crate obstacles for the Dark Lord, but they could never stop him.

Dumbledore sighed again. "It seems James that since you are alive and well again, we might as well put you to work again. Come over here." James complied. "Do you remember the Headquarters?" James nodded. "Good, step into the fire please"

As James did, Dumbledore threw a handful in and James disappeared in the now green flames.

Snape and Dumbledore turned to face each other. "Headmaster, when word gets out on why James Potter is back from the dead, and how, people are going to panic, and become angry. He killed his son Dumbledore, how can you not see that?"

Dumbledore knew he made yet another mistake. "Dumbledore, it seems you have lost something along the road that is vital to your journey," Dumbledore just stared at Snape, but he knew what he had lost. "but you can't go and do things without thinking first. Don't mess this up for the rest of us, you are not the only one who has lost something'

Snape had had enough of the Headmaster. Snape went to leave, just as he reached the door, Snape went to the rigid Harry Potter and picked him up. He was so light. Snape walked. Dumbledore just stared.

Snape didn't go to his quarters. Instead he went down to the Quidditch Field where Harry had had many victories. Snape placed Harry on the cool grass. Snape took out the center of the field with magic. Snape made a perfect hole appear, almost six feet deep. Snape carefully magiked Harry down to the bottom. Snape then just stood there, staring down at the boy. Then Snape remembers the drawings Harry was doing the night he found out he was expelled from Hogwarts. Snape placed a quick spell so that anyone looking down on the Quidditch Field would see nothing wrong. Snape then went as fast as he could to his classroom, went to the door and opened it, raced down the stairs and said the password for the second door. Snape found Harry's room as fast as he could and got Harry's trunk and shrink it and placed it in his pocket. Snape looked at the paper littered around him. Snape cast the repairing spell and fixed all the drawings Harry drew. Snape the gathered them all and noticed two things immediately afterwards. Harry's wand and Harry's pet basilisk Valen. Snape bent and picked up Harry's wand then went over to the basilisk. "Do you want to come with me, or stay in here? Your master has died, you're free to choose for yourself"

Valen seemed to hear him, because he started slithering over to Snape, who picked him up. "Have you made your choice then?" The snake curled around his wrist. Snape walked back up the stairs and resealed the door behind him. Snape made his way back the Quidditch field and uncast the spell. When Snape reached Harry's grave, he put the shrunken trunk beside Harry, then just let the papers drop. They covered his small body. Snape did not throw in Harry's wand.

Snape replaced the earth so it was seamless. Snape then cast a spell so that Harry Potter's grave could never be upturned.

Snape then went to his quarters and thought. Then he had an idea. Snape went back to Harry's grave and placed a permanent, lightning bolt mark across the center circle above where Harry now slept.

Snape then sat on the field. Snape went over everything about Harry Potter he had ever learned. Snape sat a really long time when he learned about Harry Potter. Snape heard a ringing in his ears. It was Harry's voice again.

"_THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAS HELPED ME IS NOT HERE! THE ONLY MAN WHO EVER TREATED ME LIKE A NORMAL PERSON, IS THE ONE THAT EVERYONE TRIES TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM! THE ONLY MAN WHO HAS EVER SHOWED ME ANY FORM OF LOVE AFTER MY PARENTS DIED WAS SEVERUS SNAPE"_

Then, all that could be heard repeating like a mantra in Snape's head was

'_The only man who has ever shown me any form of love after my parents died was Severus Snape'_

"Harry Potter" Snape said to no one, "You were like the son I lost. He was strong, and had the same fire that burned in your soul. You were both bright young men. If there was a problem opposing you, you would have found a way around it. You both had the lion's courage. I'm sorry I could not give you both the life you both deserved to live. I'm sorry"

Snape didn't leave the field for many hours. He was pouring his heart out to the two boys who had ever looked to him for safety.

Snape then took an absence of leave for a week. He had gone to clean the blood from his floors. When Snape returned to school, he was back to his old greasy-bastard self.

Only those who felt the pain could know what he was hiding.

**End**

A/N Better? Sorry to all the Neville fans. I didn't like how I ended it the first time so I thought I'd try another way. Thank you everyone who sent me a review. Thanks to all of those who actually read my story. I wish you all the best of luck with your own stories.

TwistedLust

Harry's wand resides in Snape's classroom, just over the secret door to the Chamber of Secrets.


End file.
